I'm Here
by UmbraLunae
Summary: Hannah has always been in a world full of men and expectations, high expectations at that. Now she's finding her own two feet. But she becomes trapped as Bane threatens to take other Gotham, how will she and her lover cope, as they're constantly worried for each other's lives. J.BlakeXoc
1. To the Pub

She was the youngest, the youngest of ten. Ten! Not only was she the youngest, but also the only girl. That's where the stereotypes began. She's youngest, there must be a lot of pressure on her right? She's the only girl, she must have her daddy wrapped around her little finger, right? And, of course, she's blonde; that must mean she's knows nothing of the family business, right? Wrong, there isn't a lot of pressure on her. Wrong, she doesn't have her daddy wrapped around her little finger. Wrong, she knows more about the business then some of her brothers. She just chose's to have nothing to do with it.

Knight Enterprises. One of the best business' in the world, but that is thanks to the fall of Wayne Enterprises. Now, one thing you must understand, is that the Wayne family and the Knight family are, or were, very close. Now all the Knight children pulled their weight within the family, yes even the daughter, and mainly kept to themselves; each doing their own thing. The eldest Son Jaeger, was the head of the family; and took care of sharing out responsibilities to his younger siblings and took care of the company. Next was Corrick, he lived a rather grand manor in Scotland with his wife, Camille and son, Eli. The third son was named Rory, and was without a doubt the favorite among many of his siblings. Rory, along with his younger sister, had chosen to live in Gotham. Travis was the next son, and he chose a career within the media. Marik was in the military and had a room on Frankie's, the next brother, house. He lived Germany with his wife Ellie and daughter Jess. Keiran went from one job to another as he traveled. Jaime, with younger brother Gavin, had joined a performing arts group. The youngest, and only sister, Hannah, lived in Gotham and was a police officer.

* * *

It had been three years, since the incident with the painted madman. Hannah could remember almost every second of it, the man had sent chills down her spine and his mad laugh still haunted her whilst she slept. Why was she thinking of this now? She should be happy, and proud! She was officially a part of the Gotham Police.

"Hannah?"

"Huh?"

"Coffee? You look like you could use it."

"Oh, no thanks. Just a bottle of water will do me."

Hannah watched, from the passenger seat of the squad car, as Officer Kent got out and went into the coffee shop. She had one of those feelings that it was going to be a long day, it could have something to do with her late night and early start. And it would go no quicker to the help of Kent, whom was flirting with a pretty brunette waitress. Hannah didn't like her partner that way, far from it. He was in his early 30s, and she in her early 20s; but he just wasn't her taste. Kent was what you would call a Womanizer. He could easily get a woman to go out with him, Hannah couldn't help but admit that he was good looking but she had to spend almost 10 hours with the man a day. She lay her head on the heat rest, as the car door slammed shut.

"Here, I got you a coffee anyway. " Handing her the cup he said, "I wasn't kidding, when I said you look like you could use it!"

"And here I thought you were a ladies man!" Hannah took a sip of the hot drink, and as the hot, bitter beverage hit the back of her throat, she scrunched her nose up in distaste. "Ugh! That's horrible, I don't know how you can stand it!"

Kent laughed at the young blonde, who quickly got out of the car to put the coffee in the bin. As she reentered the car, the radio went.

"10-30 in progress at Mansfield drive."

Hannah quickly belted up, as Kent hit the sirens and the two took charge of the roads, on their way. Upon arriving, Hannah felt like vomiting. A couple stood waiting for them, at the house they had been directed to. The woman was rather short with almost white blonde hair, hair a night dress that left nothing to the imagination and the man was kitted out in a suit, which looked it had been slept in. The two officers, got out and went straight to the couple, the man had his arms around the woman and seemed attached to her neck.

"We're soo sorry officers!"

Hannah made a face, which was gone in a second as Kent nudged her side. The woman had an incredibly high and shrill voice.

"It was all such a big misunderstanding! You see I'd left my keys in and Adam was trying to get in and I thought someone was trying to get in!"

"Well as long as you're both alright." Kent said to the couple.

The couple reentered the house and Kent and Hannah both turned back to the car.

"You might as well wake up Knight, It can only get better."

"Yea, you want a bet?"

* * *

Hannah rolled her eyes as she slammed her locker shut. _It can only get better. _Kent could not have been more wrong. Not on had it indeed been a slow days, but they seemed to get all the crap calls. Hannah would be glad when she finally got home, a nice hot bath was on the agenda. Exiting the room, she made her way to the door.

"Knight!"

"I have a name you know," turning round she saw it was officer Tyler Adams, he'd been around a year longer then her and had helped her in her days at the police academy.

"And I used it!"

"I meant first name Adams!"

"Well if you're going on last name terms Knight!"

"Alright, alright. What did you want any Tyler?"

"Well, Hannah," Tyler made a point to emphasize her name, "Drinks tonight?"

"I thought you gave that up after you graduated..."

"Huh..oh no! Not just us." Tyler chuckled, the blonde never let it die down that he had constantly asked her out during police academy. "You, me, Kent, Bracken and Blake."

"I really need a shower..."

"That you do! Go! I'll send one of the boys to pick you up in half an hour okay?"

* * *

**There it is! I re-read the first draft of the two chapter I had up and it didn't make sense. So I decided to do it all again. Let me know what you think. Reviews please! x xx **


	2. Jealousy

**Hope you all enjoyed chapter one, here's the next part!**

* * *

Hannah wasted no time, when she got back to her apartment. She quickly dumped her bag down next to the sofa, and put her Ipod on the dock as she made her way for the shower. She stepped in, letting the hot water run down her body. She had waited all day for this, since the moment she had stepped out of the door; she had honestly dreamed of letting in the hot water, lavishing herself with scented washes. After washing herself, Hannah stepped out; wrapping a towel around herself and began to get ready for her night out with her colleagues. Having just dried her hair and pulled on some underwear and black skinny jeans, there was a knock at the door. Grabbing her old Police Academy hoodie, she quickly slipped it over her head as she answered the door, to see John Blake standing there.

"Hey Hannah," John greeted her the second the door opened, "You're not ready yet ,are you?"

"No, sorry John. Tyler only gave me half an hour to get home and sorted!"

"And I was 15 minutes late!"

"Yeah, well thank you but I'm still not ready. I won't be long. Do you wanna come in and wait?"

Hannah stepped aside, to make room for Blake to enter the apartment. Hannah quickly got a cold bottle of beer out of the fridge, and handed it to him as she ran back in her room to Finnish getting ready. John took this time to have a nose around her apartment. It was certainly bigger then his, but seemed to be almost as bare. In the living room there was a simple, grey three seater; which had a patch work quilt sprawled across it, a low oak table and a cabinet which held a TV, 360 and DVD player. Next to it stood stacks of DVDs and Xbox games. Her kitchen was rather basic too, She'd only added a toaster, kettle and microwave to the ensemble. He chuckled as a small pile of dirty dishes next to the sink caught his eye. The room was really bare, and had large windows with large red curtain either side of them. On the walls was photographs, all stuck together. Some of the photo's just showed Hannah, perhaps she was only holiday; but most showed her with other people, mostly men;whom he guessed were her brothers. She'd mentioned them few times before. Other photo's showed her police Academy days, and some were far more recent. These ones showed her and Tyler or Kent and Bracken raising a pint to her. But the few that caught his eye, were ones of himself and Hannah; some were posed where the two were positioned towards the camera and smiling and others were taken when they hadn't been aware. In these they were still close together, in a few he had his arms around her and they were smiling, she was leaning into him; her eyes bright.

"That's one of my favorites.."

John turned to see Hannah standing in the doorway of her bedroom, she had chosen a loose fitting silver top. She'd left her hair down, blonde waves cascading down her back and shoulders.

"You look...wow."

"Maybe," Hannah said while giggling, "We should be on our way whilst you think of a real adjective?"

"Wha..er..sure." John inwardly scolded himself, _Way to go Blake._" Do you mind if I use your toilet?"

"Sure, just through the bedroom."

Hannah walked past him as she made towards the wooden coat rack next to the door, Blake went through into her bedroom. A large bed stood against the wall, dark red covers on top with a few cuddly toys. A large wardrobe stood with both doors open although he could see the majority of her clothes lying on the floor and an assortment of shoes lay in the corner of the room, books piling up next to her bed and an Ipod docking station lay at the bottom of the bed. Closing the door in the bathroom, he noticed all the rooms in the flat were a decent size, but she seemed at loss of what to do with all the space. Blake finished his business and walked out to where the blonde stood waiting.

* * *

Hannah and John entered the pub a good 45 minutes late. The place was crowded, and people started pushing against them; John quickly took hold of Hannah at the elbow and steered her towards the bar. Once there, he place his hand gently at her left side, pulling her towards him slightly.

"What are you drinking? I'll buy first."

"Jack and coke, if you please."

A barman came over to serve the two.

"A Jack and Coke for the lady, and...just a beer for me. Your choice."

"You know..." Hannah waited until the barman had turned to prepare her drink, "He's just gonna give you the most expensive thing there is, and I can't promise to get you the same during my round."

"You saying I'm not worth it, Miss Knight?"

Blake paid for the drinks as they were passed over to the couple, Hannah smiled and took hold of her glass and the bottle neck of Blake's beer, turning and walking off to where she had seen Tyler. She reached over to Bracken , who took hold of her leather jacket and clutch bag, placing them between himself and Kent. Tyler then turned to his blonde friend as she sipped her drink, still holding onto the beer bottle.

"I was beginning to worry about the two of you..."

"But why, Officer Adams?" Hannah put her best baby voice, battering her eye lashes at the lad, "I haven't done anything!"

"So where's Blake now?"

"Why, paying for the drinks of course, I said I'd take next round! But...I'm only paying for me and him, you boys aren't so lucky!"

Bracken and Kent laughed at the blonde, whilst Tyler put an arm around her.

"Really? And after all I've done for you?"

"Why yes Ty, even after all of that!"

Tyler quickly pulled his arm off of her, and greeted his friend.

"Alright Blake? I was just saying I was worried, thought maybe you two had gotten lost!"

"No, no." Hannah passed John his drink, "We were both running late."

* * *

Tyler sat where Bracken and Kent had previously with Blake. Bracken and Kent were playing the Bandit games with Hannah, who so far had only paid for one game and one round for her and John; who had insisted that he take the rest of the rounds. Tyler sat with his drink in hand, as did Blake; the only exception was that Blake had Hannah's jacket and bag on his lap. The blonde had just about thrown the two items at him, before Bracken and Kent pulled her away.

"So what was that about before?"

"What are you talking about Ty?"

"You know fine well what I'm talking about Blake! That nasty look I got before! You know when you came over, and I had my arm around her?"

"Oh..." Blake stopped for a second, swirling his beer around, "Sorry about that. I don't know what came over me. I just got angry."

"Ask her, ask her before someone else does."

"You mean you Ty?"

"No, I had a chance at the academy and she shut me down every time. I was friend zoned from day one. There's other people, you know."

"Bracken's got..."

"A family yea, and Kent said he's not interested in her; but Gotham's a big place John. Ask her while you still can."

"Yea."

Blake looked over at her, her arms were raised and she bounced slightly on the balls of her feet. Bracken and Kent both lent in towards her and blonde pushed both away. She looked back towards the table and saw Tyler and he looking at her, her smile widened as she and Blake's eyes connected; a pink blush creeping across her face.

"Don't worry Ty, I won't wait."

* * *

**Sorry it was so short! Let me know what you think!**


	3. Little Sam

**Thanks to Zabuzasgirl for reviewing!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

The night had been a good one, but Hannah had the feeling, the moment she woke up, that today she was going to pay for it. Bracken had let early on, a call from the missus can tame even the strongest of men. Tyler was next to go, simply because he couldn't handle anything else and had started vomiting. Kent ended up walk with Blake and Hannah as they decided to go home. Blake had walked Hannah all the way to her door. And when she woke and remembered, it made her smile. She quickly got ready and made for the station. Hannah had entered wearing her uniform, and set about to look for Kent. Upon her task she passed Tyler, a very sickly looking Tyler.

"Not faring well Ty?"

"What?" Tyler looked at her, and she could see he wasn't well at all. He lacked colour and was shaking slightly, "I wanna go home."

"Have you said anything to the Guv?"

"Not seen him yet..."

"I'm going to get a drink, you want anything?"

"Coffee, black please. One sugar."

Hannah laughed slightly as Tyler slumped down in his chair, letting his head fall with a soft thump onto the table in front. Even during his days at Police Academy when they went out he'd never been able to hold up for more than a few rounds. Hannah quickly paid for the coffee and a bottle of Coke, before making her way over to the table she had left Tyler at, to see Bracken, Commissioner Gordon and Blake standing by. As she approached Bracken quickly helped Tyler to his feet and out of the room as Gordon turned to her.

"Well Officer Knight, it seems both you and Officer Blake have been left on your own. Adams would have been no good to us, in that condition and Kent called in sick this morning. You two don't mind pairing up for the day, do you?"

Gordon left the two standing together, Hannah turned to Blake.

"Coffee?"

John took the coffee from the blonde as the two made their way outside towards the squad car.

"You can drive, can't you Blake?"

"Yea, Kent said you still haven't passed your test."

"Yea, yea. No need to go on about it; I take it from the teasing that's a yes though?"

He smirked at the female officer before disposing of the coffee, before joining her in the car. The two drove silently around Gotham, Hannah starred at the radio, almost willing the dispatch to radio something in.

"So how come you can't drive yet?"

"I thought you were dropping that subject?"

"Yea, just to get right back in there when you were least expecting it!" Blake stole a glance from Hannah, "So cars displease you?"

"Nothing of the sort, Officer Blake! I've got a bike is all?"

"We can all cycle Hannah; it's barely anything to brag about!" Blake teased her with a broad grin.

"Not everyone Blake! And I meant a Motorbike. I'm trying to get permission to use that, but so far its a no go!"

"Pity. I bet you look good on a bike, Have to wear leathers don't you?"

"Is that all you're thinking about? Me in leathers, John?"

John blushed. Not only had she caught him off guard. He wasn't sure he meant that when he said about the leathers, but now he had a rather vivid image in his head of the blonde wearing leathers, and it was very pleasant. Not just that, but she had called him John, mainly at work she stuck to calling him Blake; he could feel his stomach go funny. It was amazing that this girl had such an effect on him.

"We got a shooting at Trotter Grove, you on it?"

That was Bracken on dispatch.

"Yea we got it."

* * *

When they arrived at the building, people were still fleeing from the building. The two Officers quickly got out of the car and were directed into a flat, where a woman lay bleeding on the floor. Hannah dropped to the floor, pressing to fingers to the woman's neck, she already knew the result. Shaking her head to Blake, she heard him call for an ambulance before he went to talk to the landlord. Hannah stood up, walking around the flat. There were cardboard boxes everywhere, she wasn't sure whether they had just moved in or they were leaving. As she entered the bedroom something caught her eye behind the boxes; movement. Crouching down she saw a small boy hiding. She placed her gun on the floor, sliding it to the door, before she opened her arms beckoning the child to come to her. Slowly but surely the small black haired boy edged his way to her. She hugged his small frame to hers, cradling his head.

"Just spoken to the landlord. Mother & son leaving at the end of the week, Don't know where the boy..."

Blake trailed off as he entered the room to see Hannah hugging the small boy to her.

"I'll radio it in."

Hannah nodded to Blake, as she stood up taking the boy with her, who wrapped his legs around her. She whispered to the boy, telling him to close his eyes as she walked out of the flat. Hannah ignored the look from Blake as she got in the back of the squad car with boy.

* * *

Once at the hospital, the boy had been taken off her. Blake stood with her as she waited for news on him.

"I'm sorry. I know this is against protocol, but i couldn't just hand him off."

Blake nodded as a doctor approached them, requesting that they come to the Childs room with him. The child had refused to participate in any test they tried. He sat on the bed in a hospital gown. The doctor left the two officers and Hannah sat by the boy. She should see his dark eyes bouncing from her to Blake.

"Hi, you remember me?"

The boy nodded.

"I'm Hannah Knight, and this is my friend," She pointed towards Blake. "He's called John Blake. What's your name?"

"Sam."

"Sam, why didn't you let the doctors help you?"

"I don't like doctors."

"I'll stay with you. Theres nothing to worry about."

Blake exited the room; this was an entirely different side to the blonde. One he didn't know existed, but it was nice. He radioed in about the child. As he returned to the room, Gordon called, requesting that Hannah and Blake take care of the boy till family were called in for him. Blake entered as the doctor left, leaving him in the room with Hannah and Sam. Hannah was dabbing a damp flannel to the boys face.

"Gordon says he's in our care, till we find next of kin."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Reviews please!**


	4. Strong Boy

**First I'd like to say thanks to Druid Archer, Hawthorn Tree, ks90, minakoS and natalieblack2 for following this story! Thanks for the support guys! Perhaps drop a review sometime? ;)**

* * *

The second they had gotten back to the station, Blake retired to the cafeteria. He knew he should help her with the boy, but Sam flinched every time Blake turned to him and clung to Hannah. Hannah took Sam to an office, and sat down with him, the boy had clung to a comic and she went to take it off him only to have it snatched away.

"I just want a look Sam. Maybe I could tell you a story?"

Sam passed it back to her, opening it.

"And after...will you tell me a story Sam?"

Sam did nothing but look at her, and she took the comic off the boy, glancing at the page.

"Well, there's a young boy and he's hiding behind his mother..." Hannah glanced at Sam to see if she was getting it right, "and there's a bad man. The bad man hurts the mother, and the little boy runs. He runs to a hiding spot behind the boy and the man looks but he can't find him because the boy keeps moving but the man is angry."

Hannah looked down to Sam, the little boy sat for a moment; his eyes were glazed over, before he looked up at Hannah and nodded his head.

"The man says that he's going but he will keep looking. He will get the little boy. He'll kill..."

Hannah wasn't sure what to make of this, when she had told her story, she was telling Sam what she thought had happened at the flat as it seemed to go along with his comic book. Maybe Sam had realised this and was telling her something that had happened?

"Do you think you could remember what happened at home Sam?"

Sam's eyes went wide and he shook his head.

"Alright, do you remember anything about the bad man?"

This time he nodded his head.

"Could you tell me anything about?"

"No, he said he would hurt me if i said anything to police officers."

"Alright, well how about we go get something to eat and after I've got a bit of a surprise for you!"

* * *

Blake looked up as Bracken sat opposite him.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping Hannah with that kid?"

"Yea, but I can't get anywhere near..."

"Her? Well, yea Blake she's gunna be busy with the kid." Bracken grinned at Blake; he knew Blake meant the kid. He had seen how the kid clung onto her. "I know the kid, I'm just teasing you. Look, while we're on the subject of Hannah...I think she'd be pleased to see you make an effort with the kid; despite the fact he doesn't seem to like you!"

Blake thought about what he said, and what Tyler had said to him last night. He couldn't wait forever. She was a lovely girl, and any man would be mad to let her walk past him. He'd play it careful though, casual at first and then move in...hope fully. Blake was about to respond when Hannah and Sam walked in, the blonde smiled at him and pointed him out to Sam, who came over to him.

"Hey Sam!"

The black haired boy sat a seat away from him and Blake took this time to really look at the boy. The boy was 9, and was rather small for his age and incredibly skinny. Clothes that were too large for him hung off his small frame. He had tanned skin and grey eyes, Sam looked tired. _Not scared, just tired. _Blake noted as Hannah sat between them. She placed a plate of roast dinner in front of the skinny child, she had the same. Blake scrunched his nose in confusion. He could remember the blonde saying she wasn't fond of roast dinners, _why is she having one now?_

"Here you are Sam. The cook says this is just what you need to grow up to be a big strong boy!"

Sam took hold of his fork stabbing it into the large piece of chicken, only for it to fall. Hannah leaned over and started to cut the food up into easy chunks for him, and smiled when Sam finally tucked into the food. His young grey eyes wandered around the room and Hannah turned to Blake.

"You are going to join us after dinner?"

"Huh..." Blake quickly averted his eyes, he suddenly felt really guilty for bailing, opening a large packet of crisps. "Yea, at your beck and call!"

The two looked at Sam who pointed to a vending machine, which contained numerous crisps and chocolate bars.

"No Sam. Not yet. First we have the proper food and then you can have sweets!" Hannah made her point by digging into her own dinner, before turning to Bracken. "So I see that Blake and I aren't the only two which survived last night!"

"So you think..." Bracken leaned back in his chair, rubbing his belly, "I didn't want to come in but you know...it's not up to me! It's up to the missus!"

"Ah, so why's Blake in? He hasn't got anyone to tell him to come in and he's still here!"

"It's all for you!" Bracken smirked at the look on Hannah's face; he could see her mind ticking, trying to figure out what he meant. Glancing at Sam's plate he got up. "Come on then Sam. Sweetie time, I'll get you something!"

With that Bracken got up after Sam ran in front to the vending machine, leaving Hannah and Blake alone together. Hannah slowly started pushing the plate towards Blake, who chuckled at the blonde before taking the plate off her, and handing her the packet of crisps. Blake tucked into the meal, swallowing a few mouthfuls before he wiped his mouth.

"So why waste the money, to buy two roasts?"

"I wouldn't have been very fair Blake, if he sat there with a healthy dinner and I was stuffing my face with chips!"

"Suppose not, but it was still a waste!"

"Not from where I'm sitting! I knew I'd be giving it to you."

"Oh yea?"

"That's right!" Hannah nudged her foot against his leg, and left it leaning there. "You heard! Grow up to be a strong boy!"

"Hey!"

Blake pushed her lightly on the arm. Hannah coiled back and then turned to him, ducking her head and glancing up at him through her dark lashes. She gently tapped her foot against his leg again, before she stood up looking down on him, stands of her blonde hair falling onto him, tickling his face.

"Officer Blake! Now what did I ever do to you, to deserve that kind of treatment?"

"Oh..." Blake laughed at her, taking hold of her arm and pulling her down onto his lap. "I'm sorry!" Blake attacked the blonde, tickling her, nuzzling his nose into the crook of her neck. "So sorry! So very sorry!"

"S-stop!" Hannah pushed against his chest, weakly. Even she knew it would do nothing against him. "John! Please!"

For a moment he stopped; Blake stopped tickling her and simply wrapped his arms around her. He stopped nuzzling her and laid his chin on her shoulder. Hannah sat tense for a moment and then let go. The two sat content.

"Awh, Sam! look at the lovebirds!"

Bracken came back with Sam, who sat in his previous seat. Bracken turned and shouted over his shoulder.

"Get back to work! Gordon will kill us all if he catches you two going at it! And it front of a child...shame on you!"

* * *

The three of them sat on the roof, overlooking the city. Sam sat on the right side of Hannah, while Blake sat on her left. Sam still held onto his comic book, something that Blake (like Hannah) had noticed.

"So have you been reading Hannah a story, Sam?"

Blake was doing what Bracken had said, and was taking a chance with the kid. Sam only shook his head though, _this is going to be tougher then I thought._

"Other way round, John. I was telling Sam what I thought was happening in the story."

"And what was that?"

"Oh...I can't remember. Can you remember what I said Sam." The boy nodded, she took this as an advantage to get Sam to talk to John. "Can you tell John what I thought the story was about?"

"She said..." Sam opened the book, and showed John the pictures, "The little boy was hiding with his mummy and the bad man came and hurt her. The little boy runs away and the bad man tries to find him."

"And..." John looked at Sam, "Was she right?"

"Yea."

John realised there was something else behind this, else Hannah wouldn't have asked Sam to recall the story.

"You said..." Sam caught the attention of the two officers, "you said you had a surprise for me after food Hannah."

"I did." Hannah quickly glanced at John before turning back to Sam, "Do you remember before dinner, you told me about the bad man who had been in your flat? And he said those mean things to you?"

"Yes." Sam suddenly was very meek.

"Well, you know how you told me that he said he would do something nasty to you, if you told police about him?" she waited for the child to nod, "Well, I've got a very special friend downstairs. She's called Eileen and she's not a police officer. Do you know what she does?"

Sam shook his head.

"Well, what Eileen does is that she draws people. Mostly bad people so we know who they are. So what I was going to do is see if Eileen was free this afternoon, and we'll go see her. John and I need to talk about something important," Hannah turned to John, who confirmed it with a nod of his head, "so we'll be in the room with you, but you can just talk to Eileen. Tell her what the mean man looks like, anything you can remember! And she'll draw him!"

"Really?"

"Yea, you wanna go see Eileen?"

"Yes please."

The three of them got up, and Hannah pushed John in front slightly, who took the hint and pulled his cell out. Calling Eileen he told her Hannah's plan. Once it was sorted he slowed his step walk beside Hannah, their hands brushing against each other as they made their way to Eileen, Sam skipping a head in front of them.

* * *

**There you are guys! Thanks for the follows! Some reviews would really help! I'd like to know what you guys like about the story and what you'd like to see happen or what you think might happen!**


	5. Butterflies

**First I'd like to respond to a review left by Jay – Yes I do watch CSI NY, I meant to put it at the end yesterday that I was kinda stealing the storyline odd that episode, but well done for recognizing it! I watched it the other night and started twisting it around in my head to my story and didn't even have the decency to change the kid's name! Oops! I hope you're enjoying it anyway!**

**Second I'd like to thank zabuzasgirl for the favourite!**

**Third a thanks to BloodMoonWanes and Friggatriskaidekaphobia****for the follows!**

* * *

John and Hannah sat at the side on a blue settee as Sam sat with Eileen telling her what the 'bad man' looked like. Hannah slouched down in the seat, resting her head on John's shoulder. John wasn't sure what to do; _I mean if we were at a flat, I could rest my head on hers...put my arms around her. But we're at work. _John started fidgeted, flicking his finger and pulling at creases in his pants. John turned his head slightly, ideally it was to look at her better, but all he saw was the blonde top of her head.

"So...we have something important to discuss, do we?"

"Huh?" Hannah tilted her head towards him, John laughed at her. It had only been mere moment before.

"You told Sam we needed to talk about something...or were you only getting my hopes up?"

"Oh..." Hannah blushed slightly at his comment, "Well actually I was thinking...maybe at the end of the week, when all this is sorted...you could come over? Like we could have a few drinks, and get a takeaway. I'm buying! You know, to say thanks for buying me all but one round yesterday!"

"Err...yea...I'd like that...oh" _Talk about butterflies. _John's stomach fluttered, his turn to blush, as Hannah placed her hand over his, ceasing his fidgeting.

"Honestly John, you're as bad as a kid!" Hannah squeezed John's hand, leaving hers on top of his. "You looked nice last night..."

"Not as good as you."

John could really feel his cheeks heat up now. He wasn't sure if he had meant to say that out loud but it had just rolled off his tongue. Hannah lifted her head off of his shoulder and tilted her head to look at the blushing officer. She gave him a small smile before leaning in closer to him, whispering thank you and placing a small kiss on his cheek before, once again, resting her head on his shoulder. The two sat quietly until Sam jumped up, having earned yet another candy bar from Eileen. John moved to get up, but remained seated when Hannah wouldn't move. Eileen, their senior by a good twenty years, smirked at the two; they'd always had a kind of connection with each other.

"Well, he seems to have had fun at the very least..."

"That doesn't sound too promising Eileen."

"Well, here's the picture. Do with it what you will."

* * *

John took the picture, pulling on Hannah's with his other. The two stood, and followed Sam out of the office. Once out, John handed her the picture.

"So what do you make of this?"

"It's the villain in his comic." Hannah stopped for a moment, sighing. "I was so sure this would work."

"Well...maybe it did."

"It clearly didn't John. I mean look!"

"No, on the roof. You asked Sam to tell us what happened. What you thought was happening, didn't you see the look in his eyes when he told us. I don't know maybe he's confused..."

"You mean like...his situation is fairly similar to that in the comic. Maybe he's confusing the two. I mean we never told him to draw the man from the flat. Just the bad man, for all he knew, we meant the guy in the comic."

"That's an interesting theory. Maybe we should go tell Gordon, and see if next of kin has been found..."

* * *

Gordon was in his office, sat behind a desk which had numerous piles of paperwork on top. It was just as they came to the office and looked in, Hannah said it could wait, he looked busy. John looked at her like she had two heads, what the hell? _She has a perfectly good theory; it might help solve this shit. Whys she backing out?_ Hannah kept shaking her head to john and tried, but failed, to tug John's hand away as he knocked on the door, the three a low 'come in'. Entering, Sam sat down on a chair next to the door, while the two officers went to the desk.

"Blake, Knight. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well, Hannah had a theory sir. About the kid." John waited till Gordon had nodded and continued to tell him about the day's events, "You see, when we got back to the station, Hannah realised the kid had been clinging onto that comic book and asked him what happened?"

"In the comic, Hannah?"

"No sir, I just asked what happened. I didn't ask about the flat or the comic." Hannah looked to John as she finished, who smiled at her.

"I see, and?"

"Well I told Sam what I thought had happened. A boy was hiding behind his mother and a bad man came hurt her so the little boy ran and hid somewhere else."

"And what did he say?"

"He nodded sir. And said..." Hannah paused for a moment, what Sam had said to her, really disturbed her. Even if Sam was confusing the real events from the comic book, theres no way this was. "He said that the man told him he was going. He would keep looking. He'll get him. He'll kill."

"Well..." Gordon looked at the blonde, it was clear to see this clearly frightened her. It brought back some memories, and Gordon was close enough to her family to know what, he wasn't about to see that empty shell again. "What else, Blake?"

"We took him to see Eileen, and he described what the bad man looks like and she drew him." Blake handed the paper over to Gordon. "It's the villain in his comic book. Hannah thinks maybe he's confusing the two events, the one in the comic and the one that actually happened; because they're so similar."

Gordon paused, it was possible. Sam hadn't really given them anything sturdy to go off yet. Maybe this was why. He went back round to the other side of his desk, inwardly deciding. Maybe they should get like a child shrink in? Sam needs to be able to tell story from truth, he was the only witness and so far...Gordon's phone went off and just as quickly as he had picked it up, he put it down.

"We've got someone in. I'm going to be leading the interview, Blake?"

"Yes, sir."

"You keep them going."

* * *

Blake had been confused by Gordon's order. _What did he mean? _Once again the trio sat in the cafeteria. Sam sat opposite the young couple, who sat close to each, regaining the position they had in Eileen's office. Hannah was tired, and she knew everyone could see it. She was worn out and wanted this day to end; it had stretched out so long. John reached an arm round her and hugged her to him instinctively. It didn't take long and Blake soon realised her fair, even breathing meant she had fallen asleep. Sam looked at the two, his large brown eyes taking in the sight before him.

"Daddy didn't mean to kill Mommy. He wanted me back and she said no."

John looked at the boy, this was the first thing the kid had said to him willingly and of course it had to be something as disturbing as this.

"Why haven't you told Hannah?"

"She'd get upset."

"Do you remember that old guy we just went to see...?"

He looked at Sam, Sam was looking behind him. _Gordon's behind me, isn't he?_

"This old guy, would like you to do something for him, Sam." Gordon held his hand out for the boy, who took it. Gordon looked at John, before his eyes swept over Hannah. "Look after her. All Sam needs to do is tell me who was in the flat. He just needs to pick the man out."

* * *

John sat for almost two hours with the blonde sleeping on him, until at last she started to stir. Hannah curled into John, more so; one of her arms stretching across his stomach and her fingers curling around his jacket, holding him to her. John smiled down at her, inside he was ecstatic. Hannah nuzzled her face into his neck, like he had done to her only hours ago, before squinting against the light.

"Sorry."

"It's alright." John tried not to laugh at her, she sounded just as tired as she was before.

"Mmmhmm."

Hannah pulled the hand, which was twisted in his jacket, across his chest and rested it at the base of his neck. She pulled her head up slightly and kissed him underneath his ear. _Bloody butterflies. _He clenched a fist and pulled her closer, with the arm he had wrapped around her.

"Please don't be sorry for that."

Hannah leaned away from him, and John turned to her. His eyes darting, from her glazed eyes to her pink lips and back again.

"I'm so not John."

"Good."

John placed a hand on her, cupping the side of her face. He closed the distance between them and kissed her. It was just a simple kiss, but they both leaned into each other. Pulling apart the two smiled at each other.

_Blissful._

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! Finally some Hannah/John action! even if it was just a kiss! Reviews please!**


	6. Teasing John

**Thanks to Druid Archer and BritanyJean for the review! ^_^ and thank you to Akemi Tatsuyoshi, BritanyJean and caseylu for following! If I've missed you out I am soo sorry!**

**Now I've tried to write this so it's kind of in John's POV, it isn't first person though.**

* * *

_John couldn't believe his luck, sure it had been a few days since their kiss but that didn't mean jack shit to him right now. The secret glances and smiles they stole from each other across a room made up for that. Kent had been back at work for a few days and the meant things were back to normal for Hannah. John however was at his desk doing paperwork. 'Better you then me Johnny boy!' John had smiled at Hannah as she said and cursed those damn butterflies. John thanked God it was Friday, not just because he was bored and nothing had happened but this was the night he would be going to Hannah's. Sadly for John the day was moving at a snail's pace, he did however perk up when he heard two voices nearby; one taunting and the other giggling and it was only one that came through to see him. He was glad it was Hannah and not Kent._

"_John, are you coming?"_

"_Is home time?"_

"_No John. Come for something to eat."_

"_But..." John huffed, he reminded himself of a small child. "Look at all this work I have to do!"_

"_John, you know if you don't eat you'll get tire and you'll be terrible company tonight and i might not let you in. And i was so looking forward to it!"_

_John sat for a moment, but it was a head choice he quickly got off his backside and pulled her out of the office._

That was a few hours ago, now John was in his apartment. He was sat on his bed looking through various pictures of his academy days. He known Hannah then, through Tyler and even then they were close to each other. John had left the station slower then he'd wanted, dragging his feet past the girl's locker room in hopes of seeing her. He had no such luck, and proceeded home. John had just been in the shower and sat in nothing but a towel, he had messaged her before to ask when to come over. John gazed at the images of the blonde beauty, _how'd someone like me ever have a chance with someone like her? _His hand lowered, before he pushed himself off the bed, allowing the towel to drop.

Pulling open a chest of drawers, he covered himself in a pair of boxers and dark jeans. He'd just pulled a dark red shirt out when his phone beeped; checking it he saw it was a message from Hannah. _Seven. _That gave him half an hour, John moved into the bathroom, pulling his shirt on and applying a large amount of gel to his hair as he spiked it. _Come on John. What are you, twelve?_ He leaned over the sink, rinsing his hair out and towel dried it. Stuff it.

* * *

When John arrived he knocked lightly on the door, one hand behind his back. No one answered, _what did you expect? That was a kiddie knock man, come on. Do it properly; you can't get nervous now. _He knocked again, and still no answer. John knocked once more, hard. _Bloody hell man. I said knock louder, not break down the door. _This time he heard movement behind the door and it was opened by a wild haired Hannah.

"What the fuck is your prob-...John!" Hannah stood wide eyed for a moment, clogs ticking in her head. "Shit, I'm so sorry about that!"

"Don't worry about it, I woke you up?"

"Yea...and after all that I gave you t'day! I'm sorry. I closed my eyes for a second!" Hannah stepped aside to let John in.

"You know...I had forgotten about that! I won't let that slip you know..."

"I didn't think you would." She said sheepishly, lowering her head and rubbing the back of her head.

Once again in her apartment for the second time this week, John could feel his heart beat pick up. He glanced round her place, the pile of dishes had grown and a pile of laundry towered over the tiny basket she'd thrown it in. John's smile grew; in a way he didn't expect the dirty piles to be gone. It wasn't her, but it will annoy her soon enough; they'd all heard her complain about general husbandry tasks at the station. John turned to her, broad grin bearing, and placed a small, chaste kiss on her cheek and without waiting for the blushing blonde to respond pulled his arm around to show he'd bought a big, bright bouquet of red and orange flowers. Hannah broke out into a smile, it was one of the sweetest things anyone had ever done for her. It sounded silly, even to her; sure she'd had boyfriends before, sure she'd dated guys before. But none had ever treated her to something so simple, and it melted her heart. She took the flowers off him before preceding into the kitchen to find a suitable vase to house the flowers, all a while she could feel his eyes on her. It was true, he watched her every move. He did not hide it all. As she pulled a beer out of the fridge for him, she shivered slightly as the cold air hit her. _No wonder he was looking, _she thought. The first thing she had done when she got in was strip to the white vest she wore under her uniform and her black panties.

"Umm...H-here..." Hannah passed the beer to him, moving around him, "I'm just gunna put some clothes on..."

"Don't feel you have to on my account."

John's grin widened as the words came out of his mouth, and she stuck her tongue out closing the door behind her.

* * *

"Make yourself at home, why don't you?"

He grinned up at her. He was sat on her sofa, feet up with his shoes off. He was watching the TV and had helped himself to another beer.

"Well, maybe if you didn't take so bloody long."

"Don't you take that tone with me Officer Blake! I invited you round here, and I can just as easily un-invite you!" Hannah wandered over to the sofa.

"And if I still don't go? Who will you call? I'm the police!"

"As am I!" perching herself on the arm of the sofa, "And I'm more then capable of chucking you out myself!"

"Really?" John raised an eyebrow at her, before grabbing her arm and pulling her down onto him, "Want a bet!"

Hannah said nothing, and readjusted herself. She pulled herself off him, which was incredibly harder to do then she thought, and snuggled into his side. She sighed, resting her head on his chest. This was the most relaxed she'd felt all week. It was only a small cuddle, and she pulled away; but both John and Hannah had loved every second of it. She sat curled up next to him, with his arm around her waist. And the two turned their attention to the TV; well...Hannah did. John stared her. His eyes glancing at her eyes, her nose, her mouth...her everything. She was perfect? No. But that was something else he loved, she never tried to be perfect. Hell, sometimes she'd give him a run for his money with her biggest imperfection. Like John, she was a hothead; something she let him forget, or anyone else. Put one toe out of line and she'd swoop down on you like a hawk. Many of the others hated it but John, Tyler, Kent and Bracken...and Jilly, a woman from dispatch, knew why she could be rather...observant, abit of a perfectionist. She'd grown up with nine brothers; there was only a pressure on her to be perfect, especially as the only daughter.

She could feel his eyes on her; she lowered her eyes to floor, feeling a pink blush tint her cheeks. A small smile emerging from her lips as nudged the side of her head with his nose. Pretending not to take any notice, she glanced back at the TV and he done it again. Once more she ignored him and once more he tried his luck. With no response, John kissed her temple. Pulling her closer to his body. Turning to him and kissing him, trailing her tongue along his bottom lip and when he responded by attempting the same, she pulled away. A cheeky grin on her features as she rested her head on his chest.

"Tease."

"You love it John."

"So..." John's hand squeezed her shoulder, as his stomach growled loudly, "Think we could order that take away then?"

* * *

**Hope you all liked this! This was meant to be longer, but I write down plans for the chapters and do add more as I go along. I decided this would be a good place to leave this one for now! I must warn you...next chappy things get a bit heated! Now this is based before the Dark Knight Rises and I think I'll get to chapter 10 or 12 and then base it in the Dark Knight Rises, but I thought I'd let you see where the relationship came from first! Let me know what you think guys! I love getting reviews!**


	7. Sleepover

**Here's the next chapter guys, hope you like it!**

**Thanks to Druid Archer for the review!**

* * *

"Yea...yea...thanks! Bye."

Hannah hung up the phone, setting it back on the pod. Before she sat down on the sofa next to John, swinging her legs over his, smiling at him as his stomach let out another growl. Blushing, he downcast his head, a shy smile playing on his lips as he traced circles on her legs.

"Don't worry they said it should be longer than 45 minutes! You can make it!"

"Huh..." John scoffed playfully at the blonde, "That's what you think Missy!"

"Missy? Let's stick to Hannah hmm?"

John let out a huff of laughter, before pulling her onto to his knee, which he bounced slightly. The blonde giggled before rotating her body, so she faced him. She looked down at him, that same cheeky grin spreading over her features. John looked up at her; he could see a familiar pink tint in her cheeks, the same that were in his now. It was true, the two like each other and it had been no secret to anyone. Especially since both were very good friends with Tyler, _he's worse than a woman for secrets. _When john had pulled her onto his lap she was quite far down, Hannah nudged her way up his legs. She sat rather close, if not slightly on a certain sensitive area of John; whose breath hitched as she leaned down, tilted her head. He could feel her warm breath against his cheek, as she pressed a kiss to him. The small kiss lingered as she planted them along his jaw line and onto his ear, which she gently bit. His hands slid up onto her legs, stroking them and she bit slightly harder on his ear. Shivering, as John moaned in her ear, she kissed down his neck.

"I just gunna pop to the little girls room!" she said, a large grin on her face, as she pushed herself off him.

"Whaa..?" John looked up at her dazed.

"I'm going to the little girl's room."

"But...I..." His mouth was hanging open like a fish out of water.

Hannah giggled and quickly ran through into her room as he made to grab her. John leaned back against the sofa, out of breath. He quickly looked down, not that he needed to see her result, he could feel it straining in his jeans. As he heard the bathroom door slam shut, he cautiously put a hand on his throbbing groin, letting out a deep breath, he closed his eyes. He could see her again, regaining the position she had she had. Straddling him, _God Almighty. _He moved his hand, rubbing himself. _Christ Blake! Get a hold of yourself! Doing this in her apartment...what if she catches you!_ John tried hard as he could to stop, but it was like his hand had a mind of its own, and what a mind it had. He could see her, this time she was beneath him, her golden hair spread out like a halo, her lips were parted and she was moaning his name; arching into him. John was so caught up in the moment he barely registered the sofa dipping either side of him.

"Hey there Playboy..."

John opened his eyes and there she was. Straddling him again, he could feel himself getting harder and she wasn't about to play fair with him, as she pressed down onto him. John slipped his hand off himself, placing it at her hip.

"This is a dream..." His voice was light, and he gazed up at her, his eyes clouded.

"Not this time John."

She leaned into him, her lips hovering inches from his. She glanced from his lips to his brown eyes. John gazed back at her, her blonde hair flowing over her shoulders and her pink lips parts. He looked her, her blue eyes mirroring the same dazed look he had. They were so deep; the two gazed at each for what seem like hours, in reality was only seconds. _Hey there ocean eyes. _John closed the gap between the two, claiming her lips with his. Their eyes closed and John pulled her closer to him. They were pressed against each other and John slipped his hands to her bum, squeezing it. Hannah moaned in his ear, before raking her hands through his hair, pulling it slightly. Now John moaned and as he did Hannah took the chance to slip her tongue into his mouth. It was a fight for dominance, neither was playing fair. Hannah lifted her body up and slowly pushed back down onto him. John shifted his weight under her, twisting their bodies till she was lying beneath him. Her legs circled his waist as he pushed his warm hands under her shirt, massaging her sides. Now John pressed himself against her, and as she moaned into him he repeated her previous actions by planting hot wet kisses along her jaw and down her neck. His hands sliding up her sides, as she squirmed under him, moaning his name.

Knock. Knock.

* * *

The two sat eating their pizza watching the TV. John sat on the sofa, a pizza box beside him and Hannah sat between his legs on the floor. The small coffee table in front of her had various boxes and she sat picking at the food. John kept pushing his leg against the blonde, who smiled, leaning back. The two were still flustered from their encounter but decided it best to eat. They can come back to it another time, they were just starting out...they could play around abit. John put his slice of pizza down, wiping his hands on a napkin she had given him before placing his hands on her shoulders and sliding them down her arms, placing a kiss to her head. She leaned into him before tiled her head back kissing his chin. John placed light kisses over her smiling face.

He leaned back; he didn't have to carry on what they were doing previously to put a smile on his face or her face. They both content sitting with each other, although the sly kiss never went amiss. For a while the two just sat, Hannah was leaning against his leg; and after a while John realised she'd fallen asleep against him. It was getting late, and although neither was at work tomorrow, he was going to the boy's home. He didn't want to leave her alone, his couldn't lock the door...there was no post box to post the key back through and he wasn't going to leave her in an unlocked flat. So John sat, and waited. He could feel his eyelids drooping and soon he had also fallen asleep.

* * *

Hannah's eyes slowly opened, the TV showed shopping programmes and she turned to see John asleep on the settee, his head was leaning against the settee and his mouth was slightly agape, lightly snoring. Carefully she got up and checked the time, 3:00 am. Leaning over, Hannah started to shake his shoulder.

"Come on John wake up." She kneeled on the settee next him, shaking him again. Laughing as John snorted. "John, wake the fuck up."

John let out a snort of laughter, opening his eyes and looking at her.

"N-nice wake up c-call." John let out a long yawn, "You're awake...w-what time is it?"

"It's three John, if you sl-..."

"Three? Jesus..." John rubbed his face, "I'll be outta your hair...shit...sorry."

"John..."

"I only stayed because you fell asleep before, I couldn't have locked the door and there was no way I was gunna leave ya in here if the place wasn't locked up!"

"John..."

"Arghh...I'm gunna have to walk back..." he ran his fingers through his hair, "My place is ages away...especially at night, when I'm tired..."

"John for God's sake shut up!" Hannah gave him a stern look as he looked at her surprised. "Yes, it's three and yes I woke you up. Not because I want you to go but because you'll hurt your neck sleeping like that..."

"Hurt my...?"

"I'm not finished! You're not walking back this late, nor are you getting a taxi, it's next to impossible in this building!" Hannah looked down at hands, tangling her fingers together. "Stay here the night."

"No...I couldn't..."

"It wasn't a question. If you've got stuff to do tomorrow...today, then I could set my alarm for you...it's never used on a weekend." Hannah laughed slightly; she was so shy about this.

"Sure...First time for everything. Setting an alarm at the weekend! I'll do it hmm? You might not know how!" John laughed slightly at his joke, he knew it wasn't funny but he could see how nervous she had gotten asking him this. John placed his hand over hers, squeezing them. "Hey it's okay! So...I'll be taking the sofa huh?"

"I wouldn't recommend it. My heating is knacked! Only comes on during the day...you know, when I'm out!" she took hold of his hand which was covering hers. "You could...um...come to b-bed with me..."

"Yes." John blinked, regretting the speed of his response. "So..."

"Come on then hot head..."

Hannah led him into her bedroom. It was still as messy as the other day, and it made him smile. The bed was unmade, but all the cuddly toys had been thrown onto it. She moved past him with a large top in her hand.

"I'm just gunna get changed,"

Hannah went into the bathroom. John used this time to kick his shoes off; he pulled his jeans and shirt off leaving him in a white wife beater and black boxers. He turned round as he heard her come out, she stood in a red off shoulder top and red shorts. She was nervous, and this was yet another side he had never seen of her. Yea, John had seen her shy, but this was different. HE was doing this to her. HE was the reason she blushed. HE made her smile. John smiled at her, and shifted towards her. He took her hand gingerly, pulling her to him before he cupped her face softly. He leaned down, their noses touching, looking into her eyes which she then cast down at the floor.

"Hey...hey, look at me." John waited till she finally looked up at him. "You're beautiful ocean eyes."

Hannah cast her eyes down once more as a smile spread across her blushing face. She leaned her head against his shoulder, slowly sliding her hands around his waist and up his back; John circled her shoulders, holding her to him. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, burying his nose in her hair. _Cinnamon._ Hannah pulled away first, taking his hand once more and leading him to the bed. She crawled over to her side and he got in after, there was a lot of space between them and as John looked at her, he could still see that haunted, nervous look in her eyes. He didn't move closer, and stayed at his side. She moved slightly closer to him, curling on her side. Her back to him, John lay on his side, leaving a decent amount of space between them. She turned to him, her eyes closed and breathing evenly. John smiled; he'd never seen her look so peaceful. One of her hands lay between them, and gently John took it. Holding her hand was more than enough, but it was late and he was tired and Johns eyes shut once more.

* * *

**There you go guys! Hope you Like it. Reviews please! I'm grateful for the reviews thus far, but could you tell me what you like and dislike too it all helps! But seriously guys thanks for all the follows and favorites and reviews so far, its really helpful and puts a smile on my face! I didn't think this story would be so popular!**


	8. Remembering Rory

**I try to say thank you to all new followers, but I can't really remember who I already said thank you to so far! So all of you are getting a shout out...Perhaps I'll get a few reviews out of you for doing so! Haha =]**

**So thank you Akemi Tatsuyoshi, ArcticCactus, BloodMoonWanes, BritneyJean, caseylu, Druid Archer, Friggatriskaidekaphobia, Hawthorn Tree, jigokunoouju, ks90, lildevil969, MinakoS, natalieblack2 and Supernatural Believer! Thank you for following the story, it means so much to me! (Sorry if I misspelt any of your names!)**

**Sorry if last chapter was a little too steamy too early...it was just all that tension between the two! I've been a bit stuck for words lately, writers block...so sorry about this chapter. I've decided to write out ideas for the next few chappies to help! **

* * *

When John woke he was stretched out on his back, one arm hanging was hanging off the bed and the other was lying underneath Hannah. She was lying with her back to him, his wrist caught under her neck. Her top was bunched up and he could see the small of her back. John rolled over, lying behind her. He could see she was holding his hand, it looked like perhaps during the night it had been a tight grasp but now her hand lay limp in his. Smiling at her, he wrapped his remaining arm around her waist. His fingers lightly traced along her stomach, John raised an eyebrow as he watched her shoulders hunch and he heard her stifle a laugh.

"You're awake?"

"Yea...but it's too early to get up so..."

John pulled her closer, cuddling her body to his. He squeezed her hand and kissed her shoulder.

"How long for?"

"Hmmm...Too long, way too long. You're alarm hasn't gone off yet, so heaven forbid the time..."

John let go of her waist and rolled back onto his back, reaching down with his spare hand for his phone, which was lying on his jeans on the floor. As much as he stretched, John couldn't reach his phone, and leaned over to her, placing another kiss on her shoulder before softly speaking to her.

"Hannah, you need to get up." He laughed she shook her head to his request. "Come on Hannah."

Hannah rolled over facing him, before placing a hand on his chest and leaning over him. John carefully placed a hand on her back as she reached down for his phone. Hannah only picked up, quickly checking the time before dropping it back onto his jeans and pulling herself back onto the bed. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"It's eight thirty one." Hannah let out a large yawn, before sitting up. "Why am I up so early!"

John laughed shortly at her, planting a small smile on his face as he looked at her. John looked down at her, sure the two had flirted before this week; but so much had happened between them within the last week. Things had escalated so quickly; he wasn't sure whether he wanted things to carry on this way or slow down. _We can figure that out later. _

"So, why did you need to be up so early?"

"Oh...I was going to go to one of the boy's homes. I coach baseball..."

"It's a little cold for baseball."

"I know." John let out a small chuckle, "I was going to say that I go there anyway. Help out when I can...however I can. You wanna come with?"

"Umm..."

"You know it's only if you want! You don't have to, if you have other things to do then..."

"I'm free till one; I'd love to come with you."

* * *

Hannah had plopped herself down on John's sofa. It seemed he had waited no time once she said that she would come with him. It was just coming up to ten now, and she was waiting for him whilst he was taking a shower. Hannah looked around, she knew that her apartment was bigger, and the only reason her place looked empty was because she didn't know what to do with so much space. John's place was smaller but it was empty. There were blank walls, nothing on the floor. A sofa, table and TV on a stand; a PS3 with some games. The basic kitchen, but there was nothing personal about his apartment. Hannah turns as John comes out of the bedroom, pulling a new top over his head.

"You know you could have switched the box on..."

"I'm not one to just make myself at home while I'm waiting for someone."

The two went downstairs to the blocks car park and got into John's old car. He was just pulling out when he asked Hannah about her driving.

"Still not fond of cars?"

"I've nothing against cars John. I just have no wish to drive one. Particularly an old banger like this one."

"Hey, leave her alone! This old girl's done me wonders!"

Apart from that, their ride to the boys' home was almost silent. Although not a driver herself, Hannah did tell John off for his driving a good number of times, he didn't get annoyed; really it just amused him. He just continued, letting her get her way; shaking his head and chuckling at the blonde. The two parked and made their way to the boy's home, as they entered an older man spoke to them.

"Ah John. It's been a while, I was getting worried."

"Can't keep me away," John spoke with a large smile on his face, then turn slightly; placing a hand on Hannah's back. "Father this is..."

"Miss Knight! How are you? You are well?"

"Very well Father Rielly, I've told you before John and I work together. We're not here on work, I had a few spare hours before I have to attend camera conference with my brothers and John asked me to come with him today."

"Very nice, we've some new boys since your last visit, and some have left."

John looked between the two.

"So, you two already know each other?"

"Yea, indeed John. Since the Wayne Foundation stopped funding us a few years ago, Miss Knight has been funding us with $200 a month to help with the boys. I believe it was..." the old priest trailed off as he noticed the slightly saddened face of Hannah. "Anyway, due to her help we've been looking after the boys John."

The three went up to the playground on top of the roof; a few of the boys ran quickly to John jumping on him, who smiled at them. Hannah walked over to a smaller boy who sat on a bench by himself. She sat down beside him.

"Dry those tears, Bright eyes."

The small boy looked up at her, a small smile spreading across his face.

"Hannah!" the boy leant forward, embracing Hannah in a tight hug.

Hannah knew she wasn't supposed to show favourites with them; but little Miles had stolen her heart the second she had seen him.

_Hannah followed the older man to the boy's home. He had something to show her; and this was it. Every month, he gave the home a little bit of money, just as the Wayne foundation did. As they entered, an old priest came to them, greeting her brother like an old friend._

"_Rory!" the man grasped her brother's shoulder as they shook hands, "It's good to see you again, lad!"_

"_And you Father."_

"_Who's this you brought with you?"_

"_This is Hannah, my sister. I thought she should see this."_

_She shook hands with the priest then followed her brother in; she couldn't help but smirk as she saw some of the female social workers glance at Rory. Whether he noticed it not, was uncertain to her. Anywhere they went, Rory always attracted female attention. At 6 feet 3, with dark hair and a charming smile, he could wrap almost anyone around his little finger. Hannah knew it was bad, but as she was given the 'grand tour' she got bored, it was all so bland and the same. That was until she saw a tiny boy waving at her from behind the banister. She waved back and the little boy smiled. What an infectious smile, that was the first time she saw Miles._

Miles let her go and looked with a bright smile, Hannah looked at him. It had been so long since she last saw him. In some ways he had changed, in others he hadn't. His dark hairs still hang floppy over his hazel eyes, and there was a near permanent blush in his cheeks.

"You're still a short arse..."

"Swear."

"Oh yea, sorry." She'd forgotten that. He didn't like swears, and told her every time.

"Why were you gone so long?"

"I...I had work sweetie."

"So does John, but he comes here every week," he stopped and looked at Hannah, "Can you come more often with John?"

"Sure, I'll try."

"Good, I like you more than him."

Hannah laughed and looked over at John who was playing with some bigger boys.

"You don't like John?"

"He plays with the big boys. I'm not big."

"Nah, you're not. You're my special little man!"

Hannah gently placed a hand under his chin and placed a kiss on his cheek. She was rather confused, not when he blushed but when he started giggling. Instead of asking for an answer she quickly started tickling the boy's sides. Giggling more the young boy leaned back into her, his eyes shutting. Hannah was so engrossed in her time with Miles, she didn't notice that John was now stood in the middle of the play yard surrounded by the boys, and was staring at her. In John's eye's he hadn't seen anything more adorable than her rapport with little Miles. A small smile crept across his face, he was glad the kid got some attention off someone; he'd never got to know Miles. It wasn't that he'd never tried; the Lord knew he did but he rarely got anything back.

* * *

Forty five minutes later, the boys were running inside for their dinner. John grinned as the bigger boys pushed at each to get in first. Karen, a social worker, walked past him; following her path he saw she was on route towards Hannah and Miles. The little boy had stayed well clear of the bustling boys and was still chatting to Hannah. With much hesitation, and a gentle push from Hannah, Miles took Karen's hand and proceeded to the dinner hall. As Karen passed him, John looked back at Hannah who remained seated on the bench. John slowly strode over to her before offering her a hand up. Like Miles, she hesitated before taking the hand. The two walked inside together.

"You seemed right at home..."

"Not quite, Just with Miles."

"I've never gotten to close with the kid, he's kinda...I don't know how to describe it. He distance's himself from everyone a lot of the time."

"He's angry John. His parents left him here when he was just little, no explanation, no nothing. Wouldn't you be angry?"

"Yea, I suppose." John could relate, not to the situation but to the anger. "You seemed to make friends quickly, like I said he never warmed to me..."

"Yes, he said." Hannah looked at John, whom raised an eye brow at her, "It seems Mr Blake that you're far more interested in the big boys."

"Oh...no..I tried with Miles, I don't get anything back."

"It's alright John, I saw you with the older ones, you couldn't push Miles around like that and if you did you'd be answering to me!" Hannah stood in front of John on the landing, taking hold of his chin she made sure he was looking at her. "Is that clear Mr Blake?"

"Yea." A ghost of a smile traced across his lips, the second she had to hold on him. John looked at the blonde, the smile clear in his eyes. "Crystal clear, Miss Knight."

Hannah smirked before continuing down, John at her side. She could feel his fingers tangling with hers for mere seconds before they were gone again. She smiled; it was like old times again. _Rory would be proud; I don't come here enough since..._she pulled herself together. This was a good day, a busy day at that and she wouldn't allow herself to get upset.

"Miles thinks I should come here more often with you."

"You should, but maybe share your time with the other boys?" he glanced sideways at her, she looked a little confused, "Some of the other lads want to get to know you too. But they say every time you come, you're mainly interested in Miles."

"Alright, but you've got to spend time with Miles."

"Deal." John smiled at her; it was more time with her. Even if it was at the boy's home, it looked like it suited her well enough. The two sat sown on the stairs beside each other. "Can I ask you something? Some of them were talking about you coming here with another man; someone called Rory?"

"Oh...um...Rory was my older brother. Well, one of them. Rory used to fund this home." Hannah stopped, she loved Rory, but it was hard to talk about him, the wound was still open and raw. "Rory died...w-what happened a few years ago. You know with the joker?"

John nodded; she didn't need to say any more. Her voice was shaking and he didn't want her to talk about it if it was going to upset her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, resting his head a top of hers and covered her hands with his. She didn't cry, she just squeezed his hands and leaned into him for a few minutes, before pulling away. She took hold of Johns wrist, he laughed. He was so used to her doing this, it was something she done at work too. If she needed the time, instead of asking she would take your wrist and twist it so she could look at your watch. Her eyes widened slightly and she jumped up.

"I'm sorry John, I'm gunna have to go."

The blonde ran into dining room, shouting a goodbye to the boys. She quickly made her way to the door, and just as she was stepping outside, she was pulled back in by John.

"I'm going to be late."

"Will I see you again?" John had a large grin on his face, it was a cheesy line and he knew it and it had the exact effect he want it to have. Hannah copied his grin. "Cheesy, I know..."

"We've got work tomorrow, yes you will see me."

"I mean outside of work. Like this?"

"Of course but..."

John raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't you go corrupting me Officer Blake!"

John was about to retort, when she quickly placed a kiss on the corner of his lips before disappearing out the door.

* * *

**Hiya guys! Sorry this took so long to come out! This chapter was originally meant to be a lot longer. I'm doing the following chapters now so hopefully I'll have a few up today =] Reviews Guys! xXx**


	9. Unwanted Surprises

**Thank you ZabuzasGirl and amrawo for your reviews! =] I love getting them and they help me update more! Hint hint guys! =D**

**Here's the next Chapter hope you guys like!**

* * *

Hannah quickly paid the cab driver, before making her way hastily into the building. She was annoyed; Yes there was still the camera conference and she thought she would be talking to Jaeger; Not Corrick. Hannah and Corrick had never gotten along, so she couldn't see what Jaeger was playing at. The lift doors were just closing as a hand stopped them, annoyed she turned to confront the person, to be faced with Mr Fox. Mr Fox raised his hands in surrender at first glance to the blonde, before chuckling as her face softened.

"Well now, this is certainly a surprise Miss Knight!" he glanced at the girl, as the lift went up. "When Jaeger said he would send one of the other to this meeting, I didn't expect you."

"I know, I think it will be a nice surprise for everyone else!"

"I'm not sure they'll be so pleased."

"Oh I know, but Jae thinks that they should get used to the fact that I am a part of the Knight family, and I will be included in the business."

"Ah, I see." Mr Fox waited as the lift stopped and the doors opened, he let the young girl out first. "Excited?"

"That's the wrong word for it Mr Fox!"

"Nervous, then?"

"An understatement!"

Mr Fox guided the young girl into the meeting room. He could see the stares she was getting the second she set foot in the building. Even though she lived in Gotham, Jaeger had always sent of the brothers to the meeting; and if Hannah was there she was accompanied by a brother. However, today, that wasn't the case. The young girl's unease was evident and engulfed the room; he had always been fond of Hannah but knew the rest of the room would tear her apart. He knew she could hold her own ground, but this was different to any other situation she had ever been in; she could lose her temper here, it would cost her and her family.

* * *

As the meeting finished, and the men began to pack up, Hannah let her head drop. She rested it on her arms. _That was hard work._ She could barely get a word in sideways and the men hadn't been welcoming, not that she had expected it but she had tried to stand her ground with them...just to be knocked down. Hannah wasn't certain she'd be doing this favor for Jae ever again.

"Well done."

Hannah lifted her head to see a woman; she had sat across from Hannah throughout the meeting, and was now praising her. Hannah hadn't done anything, she'd tried and tried but didn't avail, was this woman patronizing her?

"For what exactly?"

"You didn't back down; it was a losing battle and you stuck to your grounds. Well done Miss Knight. Particularly with your brother. Although we were merely speaking to him through a camera, there was a bit of tension...if you don't mind me saying."

"Oh...um...Thanks. And err...You got us figured out" Hannah let out a shaky laugh, "Corrick and I never got along."

"I know how it is, don't worry you just have earn a bit of respect."

"Easier said then done." Hannah stood from her seat tucking it in and following Fox around the table. The three people made their way to the lift. "Maybe I'm just not cut out for this kind of thing..."

"Come now, after all that...you're just gunna give up. I had you figured different. More of a fighter."

"You've no idea." Fox mumbled, the two women glanced at him. He took of notice of Hannah first, "Now, now we both know before you became a part of the police force you had caused more than your fair amount of trouble."

"Now Mr Fox," the woman said, "you don't want to go soiling the poor girl's reputation, do you?"

"Sorry."

The woman turned back to Hannah.

"So you're in the Police Force? That must be hard work."

"Depends on the days, I suppose."

"I gathered from your behaviour upstairs, I did catch you checking your cell several times," She chuckled as the blonde blushed, shame faced that she had been caught. "That you are not a stick in the mud? Not all work and no play?"

"Quite the opposite actually." As the three walked out, the older woman made her way to a black car waiting for her, Hannah turned to her, "I can be as silly as a child when I want to be, but the business means something to Jae, and he trusted me with this job. I'm not going to let him down."

"Good, I hope to see you again Miss Knight."

"Of course Miss...Er..."

"Tate, Miranda Tate."

"It'd be nice to see you as well Miss Tate."

Hannah waved as Fox and Miss Tate both went to separate vehicles, before making her own way home.

* * *

Hannah flopped down on her couch the second she got in. Pulling her laptop over, she checks her emails. Replying to odd ones sent from friends and family, she flicked the TV on. _Oh great there's a game on later. _Hannah wasn't fond of sports to begin with, but the neighbours were, and she knew that only too well. Slipping the computer onto the settee, Hannah made her way towards her bedroom, discarding articles of clothing on her way. Hannah decided on a nice hot shower. Just as stepped into the steamy shower, she heard her phone beep. _Screw it for the moment. I deserve this._ It could very urgent, and whether it was or not...Hannah just didn't care.

As she stepped out, she wrapped a red, fluffy towel around her body and headed for the bedroom. She took hold of a pile of clothes on the floor, pulling them onto the bed, searching through the pile she continued to throw the clothing about her room. She was disturbed by a loud knock on her door. She padded over and shouted through the door, asking who it was. The only reply was a louder knock. She asked once more and the knock got louder.

"I'm not answering the door until you tell me who it is!"

Once again, she got no words but another knock. Hannah stood back for a moment. The apartment complex she lived in did have its fair share of tossers in the building, but she hadn't done anything to piss anyone off. Not that she was aware of anyway. Even if she had, she was in no shape to take them on, clad in only a towel. And if whoever this was, was here to cause trouble she doubted they would allow her time to dress. Hannah slowly made her way to the door, turning the key in the lock; she made sure she had the chain on the door. She pulled the door open, it was slightly a jar. All she saw was someone standing there. Their back to her, jeans and a hoodie on, hood over the head.

"H-hello?"

Hannah suddenly jumped back, her hand still on the handle, as the figure suddenly turned. The figure sprang at her, pushing an arm in that gap towards her face, grabbing at her. Hannah finally sprang to life, pushing against the door. As the gap became smaller, the person withdrew their arm. She slammed the door shut and locked it before leaning her back against it and sliding to the floor. Hannah couldn't understand what had just happened, she hadn't seen what they looked like either, with a bandanna across the lower half of their face and ski goggles covering their eyes, Hannah had no idea who had just attacked her. She jumped suddenly as her phone went off once more, she merely stared at it, and it stopped. Then started again, she crawled over, the caller ID said it was Tyler, even so she couldn't help but ask.

"Tyler? Ty is that you?"

"Yea..." she could hear the hesitation in his voice, "Are you okay?"

"Yea, yea. Peachy."

"What's up?"

"Nothing Ty, I'll tell you tomorrow"

"Actually you can tell me tonight; there's a game on and I was gunna have a few people round. You up for it?"

"S-sure."

"You'll tell me what's wrong when you get here?"

"Yea."

"Promise?"

"I promise Ty."

"Dani will get it out of you either way you know."

"I know Ty, see you in abit."

Hannah hung up on him. This was just the kind of distraction she needed, but she still wasn't sure as to whether she should the Adams siblings about what had just happened. She pushed it to the back of her mind as she got up off the floor and made her way into her bedroom to get ready.

* * *

It was only a mere hour after the phone call that she arrived at Tyler's. She knew the game didn't start for another half hour, so she hoped that gave her time to talk to the two of them. She knocked at Tyler's door, it didn't take long for him to open the door but Hannah was looking over her shoulder, as she had done all the way to Tyler's place. Tyler opened the door, and was upset by the look on his friends face. She looked really scared, that was rare. Hannah wasn't one to show how sacred she was.

"Get in." Tyler pulled her inside.

"I went to the corner shop. Got some al-co-hol-ic beverages." Hannah tried to make a joke of it, the first time she had went out with Tyler he was surprised she was drinking alcohol and asked if she was drinking an 'alcoholic beverage' sounding out the words as he said them.

"What's wrong Hannah?"

"What?" Hannah turned slightly, as Dani (Tyler's sister came into the room, "Hey Dani how's you? You still going strong with that guy?"

"Hang on. " Tyler's voice became hard. "What's wrong, you didn't sound well on the phone. Has something happened?"

"Yea...I had a bit of a scare before, b-but we're supposed to be having a good time! I'll tell you later."

"Fine, you can tell us...when John gets here."

"What? No way, it would just worry him!"

"Well then tell us."

"Well..." Hannah hesitated before she did. "I was in the flat before. And there was a banging on the door. It just went on and on. And I called out, but the knocked continued and then when I opened the door, I had the chain on, there was just someone standing there. Then they turned around and tried to grab at me."

Dani and Tyler looked at Hannah, they certainly didn't expect that.

"Shit...son." Tyler quickly gave his a friend a hug. "Who was it?"

"Not a clue Ty, they had their face covered."

"We'll sort it, don't worry. Maybe we should tell John..."

"No, we can't. You know what he's like!"

"Yea, which means you'd be safe, Hell Hannah he was always protective of you even, when the two of you were just friends!"

Hannah sat for a moment and thought; Tyler was right. Even when John and Hannah had been no more than friends, he was extremely protective of her; whether it is from the Police Academy days, and Hannah did not get on with John then, or when they became closer at the station. Tyler had always been a middle man for the two. During Police Academy, Hannah couldn't understand why Ty stuck by her as he did. She had done nothing but be a bully to his friend. It made her wonder now, just how they had gotten to this stage. Once upon a time Hannah and John couldn't be in the same room as each other because they made digs at each other, not silly digs that you brush off, rather hurtful digs. The two sure knew how to get under each other's skin. And now...well, now they were dating. Whether she agreed to it or not, she knew Ty would tell John. If what happened was going to be told, it would be by her.

"Alright Ty. I'll tell him, but I'm telling him not you!"

"Hang on!" The shrill voice finally spoke, Tyler and Hannah turned to look at Dani. "Ty? What do you mean when they were just friends?"

Tyler and Hannah laughed at Dani. Hannah loved her, she honestly did. Dani was always just a big bubble of happy energy and could next to always cheer Hannah up. Tyler turned away from the two, turning his TV on. Hannah took her chance to look at the two. Although both siblings were wearing only casual clothes, they both looked nice. Maybe they'd been out for something before this? It wasn't like Tyler to wear a button up. It was a black button up with silver pinstripe. He wore dark jeans with it and trainers. Dani had her black hair back in braids; she wore a long brightly coloured dress on and gladiator sandals, despite the cold weather. Hannah felt...she wasn't quite sure. Not jealous but compared to Dani, she was but a weed.

"Well?"

"Dani, it's simple. We...err..."

"Thought you said it was simple!"

"We went out together a few times, see simple!"

Danielle laughed at her blonde friend. John must be doing something right. Hannah and Danielle always got on so well, although Hannah was rather quiet compared to Danielle. Dani could tell the difference between Hannah now and Hannah a few months back. The two girls turned to the door for a moment as someone knocked. Tyler knew the two too well, sure they'd both look but neither would go open the door; oh no, that was left to him. Tyler pushed himself up off his armchair, letting out a very loud and dramatic sigh, which made the two gossiping girls roll their eyes. Tyler was glad as he let in the four males into his house. The two females had almost taken over. Tyler stood aside, beaming as the men came in. First was Bracken and Kent, the two had walked in joking. The two girls on the settee, sat watching, again rolling their eyes slightly. They could almost smell the booze on these two. Next, made Dani jump up and run to the man. It was Colin. Colin and Danielle had been going straight for almost two years now, Hannah couldn't remember seeing a more loved up couple. Dani and Colin, in a way, reminded Hannah of a newlywed couple. Last to enter was John; Hannah wasn't sure what she was feeling. She was happy to see him, but she would have to tell him what happened today. Tyler cursed himself, the second John walked in, his smile dropped; what made matters worse was his friend saw.

"What's wrong Ty?"

"Huh? Oh...erm..."

Tyler betrayed himself again, he turned to look at Hannah, and when John followed his movement he saw her. For a moment, John lost himself in puppy love thoughts of how beautiful she looked and how much he had missed her. However the look in her eyes, told him a story. Not a good one either, John frowned. And as he made towards her, Dani suddenly sprung apart from Colin. Dani grabbed Hannah's hand and pulled her into the toilets.

"It's weird when girls do that."

John looked over to Kent, who had spoken.

"They're talking about you John kid!"

"Stop teasing him Drake."

It was unlike Bracken to ask Kent to stop, but when John looked at him. Bracken had the same worried face, if not weary, that he had. Bracken had seen that look in her eyes too.

"What's wrong with her Tyler?"

Bracken was the eldest of the lost, early forties beating the lot of them. The way he spoke to Tyler was rare too. His voice filled with so much authority, it was enough to get Tyler stuttering again.

"L-look guys, she said she'd tell John. It's not for me to tell." Tyler stared at John. He looked so sad, it wasn't a look John was used to seeing Tyler with, and he was a lot like his sister; happy and bubbly. "Look, I called her up before and she sounded...I don't know...scared."

"Of what?" Again, it was Bracken who spoke. And for that, John was glad; he just couldn't find his voice. Tyler hesitated. "Tyler?"

"Look, she said she'd tell John!"

* * *

**Hey there guys hoped you liked it. I'd like to say a few things about this chapter.**

**1. This chapter changed so much from what I originally had planned for it. That's why it wasn't up yesterday. **** I put in the last one that she was going to be in a camera conference with her brothers, but that was changed to a meeting, as later in the story I wanted her to already have ties with Bruce and Miranda. That's why I put Miranda Tate in this.**

**2. As I just said this chapter changed so much as to what it was originally meant to be, so I cut different parts out, as I have done with other chapters. I didn't delete some of them. And whilst some will be in the series as flashbacks, I wasn't entirely sure whether I wanted to cut them out completely so I might do like a little mini series, showing the scenes I cut out. E.G the meeting. With that in mind I was wondering if there was anything you guys wanted to see/read. Like little scenes, that I say will be in the next chapter but then isn't.**

**3. I hope you guys like Danielle. Ha ha and Hannah for that matter! Hannah's brothers should be making an entrance soon! In this little Authors Note, I just wanted to ask about what you all thought about the OCs you've met so far! The little description of Dani was meant to show how Hannah thought of herself. **

**4. Like I said before, this chapter turned out nothing like what it was originally meant to be like. The little twist in the middle was unexpected to me to, but I know I can make fit in my story.**

**With all that in mind, I know I always ask for you to review. And for any I'm thankful. You guys think this time, you could say something about any of these four things? It would really help! Anyways, I love you guys and this story got further then I expected. I'm off to write the next chapter. Bye peeps! =D xXx**


	10. Unfairness

**Thanks guys for the reviews!**

* * *

Tyler had been able to get the lads to sit on the sofa. He knew they were worried about Hannah, hell he was too! But he had sworn to her, that he wouldn't say it. He wouldn't be the one to tell Blake. Tyler tried to keep his focus on the TV but every now and then he saw Danni's head pop round the corner, taking in the men before once again disappearing. In an attempt to take everyone's attention he took the remote to turn the volume up. Tyler knew his apartment well, sadly for him...everyone else did. The walls were paper thin; if the volume was low enough you could hear the conversation in the next room. It did come as a surprise when Colin took the remote off of him to turn the volume down. The five men sat there, listening to the conversation held by the two women.

"_No Danni...I don't want to!"_

"_You Promised! You promised me and Ty you would!"_

"_Err...I had my fingers crossed!"_

"_Hannah Minerva Knight! Tell John what happened!"_

John looked at Tyler, he loved his friend dearly but at this present time he could tear him to shreds. That horrible anger he held within him when he was a kid was rearing its ugly head again. Just what had happened?

"_Hannah, they're all in there! Worrying about you! Hell! I'm in here, worrying about you!"_

"_Danni! I know I'm...I'm sorry!"_

"_Don't, don't say sorry. What I'm trying to get at is that you have people worrying about you! They care about you! You know Tyler and I will keep you safe as much as we can!"_

"_Danni..."_

"_No Hannah! Someone came round your flat, they attacked you! What's worse is you don't know what they look like! It could have been anyone!"_

The four men went pale. Tyler, who had previously been told the story, leaned forward. Resting his elbows on his knees, he put his head in his hands. She had been attacked? Hearing this Bracken stood, and knocked on the wall, he knew the girls would hear it on the other side. He asked the girls to come out now. The tension rose as the girls hesitated then the men heard the lock turn and a tired looking Hannah was led out by Dani. Tyler looked up; it wasn't a surprise to him that she looked like that, with what had just happened. Bracken looked at the poor girl, in a way he had hoped it was all just some sick joke but seeing Hannah like this told him that it wasn't. In the years that he'd known the blonde, he knew she wasn't one to be so open with her feelings, she was a closed book, and a difficult read at that. Being nearly twice her age, Bracken always had fatherly feel with her girl; proud of her achievements and worried when she was in trouble. Bracken looked to his friend, and now Mr hard man, Drake Kent, was wide eyed. Kent couldn't understand it, sure she wasn't one to go looking for trouble...anymore, but she rarely found it. She barely had any enemies. None that he knew of that would take thing this far, as far as to attack her. Having worked with the blonde, he'd gotten used to her behaviour. Found out what kind of people she would mingle with, and what kind she didn't. Kent also knew that the kind of person she could have pissed off wouldn't be so stupid as to scare her themselves. This was hired help, and judging from the faces, it seemed the only ones in the dark about this were Colin and John. Colin stood and went to Danni, he understood she needed to be with her friend, but for the past half hour his eyes had been on John. It had been no secret that John had feelings for her, it had surprised Colin that John had eventually managed to get a date with the blonde. Having watched John, he had seen John's jittering leg; a trait he knew John only showed when nervous. John's face was pale, and his dark eyes deep. He pulled Danni away, and as he did he saw the blondes face; she was like a frightened child left on her own. He frowned at the blonde, Danni had been her standing stone and now without her Hannah looked about to crumble. John rushed forward, his arms circling her shoulders as he pulled her smaller frame to his. It took a moment, but then Hannah reached up and grabbed fistfuls of his sweater, before tucking her head into the crook of his neck. John held her tightly, whispering to her; finally he moved them to the couch and sat down, he still held her weeping form.

"What happened?"

"N-nothing...it's nothing."

"You wouldn't be crying if it was nothing."

"Someone came to the flat." She stopped for a moment, resting her head on his shoulder, "I d-didn't open the door till I had the chain on. H-he was just standing there. Then he turned and...And..."

"And what?" John rubbed her shoulders.

"He tried to grab her." Tyler finished for the blonde, "I called her to tell her to come over and it sounded like she was crying. When she showed up here, she was looking over her shoulder."

"Christ Hannah." John hesitated; yea...he liked her a lot. But he wasn't sure what to do. He'd never had someone to look after before, and he felt like...if he jumped up, said he would be her knight in shining armour that she might retreat. "What do you wanna do about it?"

Hannah hid her face in the crook of John's neck again as she felt the six pairs of eyes on her. They all waited for her, although it felt like they already knew the answer.

"N-nothing. I...I..." Hannah could almost feel the disappointment, "If it makes any of you feel better, I'll tell Commissioner Gordon tomorrow, see what he offers."

They all nodded, it was better than nothing.

"But...J-John?" Hannah looked at him, "Will you walk me home tonight?"

"Course daftie," John said with a smile, pulling her closer as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "That goes without saying!"

"Well...can we have fun tonight guys?" Hannah looked to the rest of them, "I'm sure I'll cheer up if we get on with the game?"

"Course." Bracken smiled at the girl, he had a feeling her new manner was to make sure they all stopped worrying, "On one condition."

Everyone stopped to look at the older man.

"You seem content enough to keep Blake around, until we know who this Joker is..."

Bracken cut off short, he'd seen her flinch. He should have been more careful with his words. The incident with Joker would haunt her for as long as she lived.

_A younger Hannah crouched beneath her brother's desk, as instructed. Her heart was pounding against her chest, and she clamped her hands over her ears trying to block out that mad laughter. Rory knelt besides her, rubbing his little sisters back; the sight of her upset him dearly. Rory knew what was going to happen. They would soon die. Rory looked up as the door slammed open, there he was the painted psycho, no matter what happened...Rory had to make sure that this bastard didn't hurt her._

"_What do you want?" _

_Rory made sure his voice didn't shake much, which was the last thing Hannah, needed; to hear his own terror as this madman stalked towards them. He was like a predator come for his pray, his curious eyes dancing around the room looking for something to play with. They stopped, looking down at the desk, he could see her feet. _

"_Let's play a game, you and me...and your friend under the desk,"_

_Rory looked down at his sister, she didn't want to move. Hell! He didn't want to move her, but slowly he reached down and pulled her up. He held her shaking body to his._

"_Now that's no fun Officer...heheheee...let's see her pretty face!"_

"_Let her go."_

"_I'll let her live, how's that?"_

_Rory stood, holding her arms in a vice like grip. He'd let her live, but what? Hannah turned and looked at the man, his smile grew. Holding a hand out, he curled his finger._

"_Come here girly!"_

_Hannah slowly pulled away from Rory, her logic was that if she did as he asked, they could go home quicker. Her knees felt weak and suddenly she was standing in front of him, his hand still outstretched, reluctantly she pressed her hand into his. He gripped it and pulled her closer._

"_You need to learn something," his voice dropped, only Hannah could hear the ravings of this madman, "Learn something about this world...it's not fair...heheehe...Hehe..."_

_Hannah tried to focus on a posted taped on the wall, she could feel the mad eyes of the Joker on her and the worried eyes of her brother on her._

"_Wait!" Rory shouted, Hannah turned sharply towards him. "You said you'd let her live!"_

"_And she will...but a little fun first." The Joker said, Hannah caught the glint of something behind her. "A little unfairness..."_

_Hannah watched as a large grin spread on his face, a little unfairness? He was referring to what he just said. The world isn't fair. Rory watched helplessly as The Joker brought knife closer to her skin. It tore at Rory's heart as he watched her sister, as she felt she cold metal cut her skin her eyes widened, like a rabbit struck by headlights she froze. The predator had found his pray. She shut her eyes, tears forming. The madman grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer whispering something in her ear before pushing her towards Rory._

"_2 minutes Officer Knight, you have 2 minutes left if you truly wish for her to live." Rory grabbed Hannah as the Joker spoke, "Get her out, and come back."_

_Rory wasted no time, quickly he ran with her. He had gotten her out of the building pushing her towards a friend. He'd gotten her to safety but he saw her turn as she heard that mad laughter, it was loud and behind him. As the Joker grabbed the hair on his head, tilting it back; Rory heard Hannah crying. He heard her screaming as his seconds ended as the Joker slit his throat. _

As Joseph Bracken looked at Hannah now, all he saw was the scared little girl he had held back as they watched her brother's murder.

"Sorry, wrong choice of words." Bracken stopped for a moment, a large lump had appeared in his throat as hi thought about his fallen friend, "Anyway...John can pick you up for work and after, that's if it's okay with him?"

"Course it is. Anything you want Hannah."

* * *

**Sorry this was so short, I know I said that TDKR start in a few chapters but it will have to be put off a little further.**


	11. Intruder

**Thanks again guys for the reviews, keep them coming!**

* * *

"This is silly; you live on like...the other side of town John!" Hannah whined as she swung her legs out of the car, John had walked round and open the door for her. "You don't need to do this; I'll be fine now I'm at work!"

Hannah and John walk to the station doors, Hannah tried to walk off towards the cafeteria in hopes of seeing Jilly, whom had no idea of the weekend's events. John, seeing her course, took hold of her forearm and pulled her in a different direction. Hannah hung her head, knowing he wouldn't let her go. She** had** said she would tell Gordon, but now she didn't want to. She had only said it, to get the others to lie off...to stop worrying. Hannah slipped her hand up, and grasped onto John's elbow; he wouldn't let her walk away until she had told Gordon. The two came to the locked office.

"It is still early John."

"The early bird catches the worm."

"I'm not an early bird John, you know that..."

"I thought that might just be weekends! I thought you would have been at least up when I got to yours!"

"Our shift doesn't start 'til nine! You came to mine at seven! We're here at eight!"

"Just cause you're a lazy arse, doesn't mean we all are!"

"Now Officer! Is that any way to speak to the young lady?" Hannah and John turned to see Commissioner Gordon facing them, one hand full of files and the other held the key to his office; which the two young officers were still standing in front of. "I trust there is a reason as to why you are blocking my path to my office?"

"Actually sir, there is." John took hold of Hannah and pulled her against him, as Gordon unlocked his door. As the three of them made their way into the office, John placed his hands on Hannah's shoulders. "Something happened the other night, and we were wondering if you could give us some advice?"

"To be perfectly honest," Gordon started, as he placed the heap of files on his desk and turn to the young couple, "I would like to stay out of...that kind of business, you're both grown up. Figure it out for yourselves."

Hannah quickly turned her head scoffing, and John gave a somewhat shaky laugh. Gordon thought they were here for what? Sex advice? Hannah shook her head and glanced back at the commissioner.

"No sir. Nothing like that."

"Like what Officer Knight?" Gordon said in an almost innocent sounding voice, "I'm not sure I understand to what you are implying."

Hannah rolled her eyes once more, she wasn't sure what kind of mood they'd caught him in, but she knew what kind of mood she'd be in if he continued in dancing around the subject. John squeezed her shoulders and then turned his gaze forward; the tension in her shoulders was unbelievable. _Jesus, Blake. This is serious and you're thinking about giving her a freaking shoulder massage? _With a slight shake of his head, John took the matter into his own hands. They had decided that Hannah would explain it; but with the way things were going at the moment...well, it seemed better to him if he done it.

"Hannah was attacked last night."

For a slight moment, John regretted taking the matter into his own hands as Hannah pulled out of his grasp and turned to look at him. Her face showed a look of betrayal, but John quickly realised that it was because of her independence and becoming used to solving her own problems; like his self, Hannah was used to looking after her and her alone. Gordon's face went from one of amusement to an angry confusion.

"Nothing was reported last night."

"I didn't want to say anything, I didn't want a fuss."

"And what if this hooligan had attacked someone else? Hmm? Someone after you?"

Hannah hung her head like a child being scolded.

"Officer Blake, go to your commanding Officer. I'll deal with Miss Knight."

Blake nodded, flinching internally, although he was sure he had seen Hannah actually flinch. _Miss Knight._ Not Officer Knight; Gordon was putting a stamp on her; she wasn't the officer in this situation, not the trained officer she was...now she was the victim. She was the one in need of help. Blake left the two and went down to his department. The usual were in there, with the addition of Bracken and Jilly, whom always seemed to put off their own duties in order to spend more time with the uniform.

"You're late Blake!" Drake shouted as he saw the young officer come through the door. "Early bird, normally aren't you?"

"Where is she?" Bracken said, it had after all been his idea that the blonde kept close to Blake. And here he was; yet she wasn't, Bracken had been sure that Blake would have taken this more seriously. He had always known of Blake's feelings for Knight.

"She's with Gordon. He's talking to her." Blake had spoken to Bracken with the same harsh tone that had just been used on him. "So before you start having a go at me, you should get your facts straight Bracken! I picked her up, and stayed with her until Gordon sent me away and I'll be taking her home!"

"Alright Hothead, I was just making sure."

_Well, I know not to get on his bad side._ Bracken thought.

"I'm going for a coffee Ty. I'll be back in a minute."

"I think you hit a nerve." Drake said to Bracken as they watched Blake walk out the room.

* * *

"You didn't think to call this in? Jut to be on the safe side?"

"No Commissioner. I'm sorry; I wasn't thinking straight."

"Straight enough, to leave the apartment and go to a party!"

"I would have thought that be evidence enough to back up my statement. I wasn't thinking straight." Hannah looked up at the commissioner; he was trying to help her, and here she was giving him cheek. "Sorry."

"You must be feeling a little better though Miss Knight?" Gordon spoke to her in a softer voice. "If you weren't being so cheeky I would have thought something was really wrong."

"John's been looking after me. Walking me home, picking me up for work. It's made me feel abit better; knowing I've got someone to fall back on."

"I'm sure." The small smile soon left the commissioners face, "This attacker? You couldn't see his face at all?"

"No sir. Like I said, he had his hood up and a balaclava on, and what looked like ski goggles. I didn't see his face sir!"

"Alright, well...Are you willing to make a statement?"

"Yes sir."

"Right well, we'll have that sorted."

* * *

"Where you been Blondie? I've had to sit with these pencil pushers!" Drake joked as Hannah found him. Tyler lifted his head and smiled at the blonde.

"Pencil pushers? Since when?" Hannah noticed that John had kept his head down, _I bet his temper flew._ "What you done hothead?"

Drake and Tyler couldn't help but laugh at the almost strained expression on Blake's face as his head popped up when he heard her comment.

"Nothing, I had a...disagreement with him."

"Disagreement? Is that what you would call it rookie?" Drake teased, and turned to Hannah. "He argued! He wasn't really gunna keep them here doing desk work; he was joking. Blake didn't see it like that and argued."

Hannah looked at John, a small smirk playing on her lips as Tyler spoke up.

"I don't know what you're so happy about cause of John here you're in trouble too!"

"What?! What for?"

"You're the reason he was late."

Tyler seemed to find this hilarious, as did Drake. Hannah looked at John, she looked angry; and John quickly looked back down at his work, waiting for an angry retort from her.

"Come on Drake, let's get out there!" Hannah walked swiftly past Tyler and pushed John's head down onto the desk. "Let's leave these pencil pushers to their work!"

* * *

Hannah and Drake had been driving round, waiting for something to come through dispatch; nothing yet. She couldn't lie, today hadn't exactly been one of the best days. The beginning with Gordon had put her right off. Nothing against the commissioner, he was only doing his job and really she should have known better; but being the stubborn person she was, she didn't want to admit that Gordon had been right. _I should have called the station when it happened. _Shaking her head, she tried not to dwell on it. It had happened and it couldn't be changed.

"Anyone available out there?"

"I got ya Matt." Drake said, as he went for the radio.

"Roger Drake. You need to get over to West Avenue."

"Got that Matt," Drake said, slightly worried. As he turned the car he glanced at Hannah. The same look mirrored on her face. "What's the deal with West Avenue Matt?"

"St. Oswald's apartment, there's been a break in."

"What number?"

"312."

"Roger that Matt." _Shit. _Drake looked over to Hannah. Her face was pale white; not that he expected any less. Apartment 312 in St Oswald's on West Avenue was Hannah's. "We're on our way."

Drake quickly put on the lights and sped the down the roads. As they pulled up, there saw a small crowd of people waiting outside the lobby. Drake and Hannah slammed the doors shut as they ran inside; someone pointed them up, not that they needed the help. As they reached the third floor, things started to dawn in Hannah's head, and she could do nothing but pray that it was two different things. This and the attack had nothing to do with each other. Drake and Hannah walked along the corridor. 308, 309, 310, 311 and finally...312. Hannah stopped short, the door was broken. It was merely hanging on its hinges and the wood was broke. Drake turned to Hannah,

"I can go in first, if you want?"

"No, I'm fine." Hannah stepped forward slightly, "It's my home, and I want to see."

Hannah stepped through the threshold as Drake nodded to her. She wasn't sure what to see, a mess if anything. But the sight of her torn apartment still brought her close to tears. The kitchen was a mess; the cabinets had been torn off their hinges and their contents thrown to the ground. Her sofa was ripped, and her photos covered the floor. As Hannah walked into the bedroom, she took hold of the torn patchwork quilt and paused at the doorway, looking back at Drake with tears building in the corners of her eyes.

"My grandma made this for me."

Drake hated this; he had never seen her look so vulnerable. Even when he had found out the night previous, that she had been attacked, was nothing compared to this. The way she looked, loose blonde strands of hair falling from her bun and framing her pale face. Hannah slowly walked into her room, her bed was flipped over and the cupboard over turned; her clothes and books thrown about. Hannah turned slightly toward the bathroom, the door moved ever so slightly. It's just a breeze, she had decided. She pushed the door slightly and as she did; there stood the masked man from the previous night. Lifting his hand, he pointed a gun in her face. Hannah fell back slightly, still clutching the small quilt; her mouth hung slightly agape. As her eyes glanced, to his face she he didn't have the goggles on this time. The man had cold grey eyes, which barely looked at her as he pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait guys! Next one will be out quicker!**


	12. Help

**Okay guys so I've got another little 'Arc' here for the story, and I know how I'm fitting this guy into the story. The only thing is some of you might not like it but we'll have to see! There is quite a bit of swearing in this chapter.**

* * *

Drake ran quickly into the bedroom as Hannah fell to her knees, her hand grasping at her right shoulder. Drake tried to get closer, but the gun man came out; now pointing the gun at Drake. Drake put his hands up in the surrender position. As the gun man came closer, Drake could feel the sweat running down his brow. The gun man quirked the gun, the nose of the gun pointing from Drake to the door; Drake backed out. Once the older officer was out, the gun man stood in the doorway. He stood in the doorway and pointed the gun at Hannah; his finger tracing the trigger.

"Hey!" Drake shouted out, anything to stop to this guy from shooting again. "What is it? What do you want?"

The gunman just stared at Drake, his cold eyes made Drake shiver. This guy didn't care that he'd just shout someone.

"Look just don't pull the trigger! I'm sure we can come to some kind of agreement!"

"Be quiet. This doesn't concern you."

"What? Who are you?"

"If I were you, I'd get back up here...now." The gunman took hold of the door, swaying it back and forth.

"Mate, hey! Hey? What is it you want?"

"I AIN'T YOUR MATE!"

"Alright! I'm sorry, just calm down! What do you...?"

"What do I WANT?" The gunman slammed the door against the wall. "I've fucking told you what I want! I want you to call backup!"

"You want to die? Cause that's what'll happen!"

"I told you! I AIN'T YOUR MATE!"

"Right, sorry...sorry. All I'm saying is that if I call backup now, they'll bring men that won't think twice about putting a bullet in you. Especially after they see what you've done to one of our officers!"

"I ain't asking what'll happen, I'm asking you to call for backup!"

"Are you sure? One last chance to give up now."

"Oh for fucks sake!" The gun man went out of the view for a second, and Drake heard a small moan from Hannah. The next thing he saw was the guy holding Hannah's hair, he had dragged her over. He pointed the gun to her head. "Call for fucking back up else I will put a fucking bullet in her brain _mate_!"

Drake nodded to the man, his hand went to his radio. Again it was Matt he spoke with, he requested back up. Drake told the gunman they were coming. He couldn't understand it. Why did he wait after trashing the place? What had happened for him to target Hannah like this? What kind of trouble had she gotten herself into?

* * *

Matt got up from his seat, ignoring Bracken's shouts. This was serious. This was so fucking serious. Matt ran past all the other offices, ran straight to Commissioner Gordon. Matt knocked on the door, and felt his face heat up as the Mayor opened the door and told him Gordon was busy just to shut the door in his face again. This was fucking serious! Fuck the mayor, as far as Matt was concerned; he looked after his own, and that meant everyone that worked in this bloody building. Matt pushed his way into the office, the mayor turned and looked at him and Gordon stood.

"Williams! What is the meaning of this, can't you see I'm busy!"

"This is more important than a fucking dinner date Commissioner! Drake just got through sir! He's requesting back up, Knight's been wounded and the gunman is still there!"

"Go and get the officers down stairs, tell them to get ready!" His face paled slightly; normally Kent and Knight could handle anything thrown at them. "Tell them to wait, and I'll brief them."

"Yes, sir!"

With that Matt ran out of the room.

"I'm terribly sorry Mayor; we're going to have to cut this short."

"Send a commanding officer Gordon. We're not finished here."

"You see Mayor; I like to make sure my officers are fine. So you'll have to excuse me."

Gordon made his way down to the officers; all were gearing up to get out. It was always hard when one of his officers was in a hostage situation, and this was if possible worse than ever. With such a well loved part of the team, he hoped once they got there, everyone would follow orders, but he had his doubts about some. As he entered the room, six officers stood to attention including Matt.

"Sir, what's happening?"

"Well Officer Adams, we've got a hostage situation. We're all to go over and help Officer Kent get things under control."

"What?" John had been snapped to attention when Gordon mentioned Kent, why just him? "What about Knight Sir?"

"Knight, Officer Blake..." Gordon sighed; this isn't going to be easy. "...has been wounded. Matt, can you fill us in on the details?"

"Yes sir. I sent them there; there had been a reported break in on West Avenue. Drake and Hannah took it, about half an hour later; I've got Drake calling through requesting back up. The guy that had broken in was still there, and while in the apartment, Hannah was shot."

"West Avenue?" John questioned, as he glanced at Tyler. "Where about on West Avenue?"

"Oswald Apartments; 312." Matt saw the look shared by John and Tyler, as did Gordon. "What?"

"That's Hannah's place." John turned to Gordon, "Sir, what she told you this morning...you think it's the same guy?"

"Most likely Blake." Gordon hung his head for a moment, remembering a few hours prior. He had told her to stay at the station, see if anything happens in the next few days, but she had begged him to let her go on like normal...and he had agreed. _God Damn! If that kid dies, you'll have to live with something else on your conscience James Gordon! _"Well, let's not waste any more time lads. Let's get there fast!"

* * *

Kent was stood outside the apartment now; he was waiting this back up. And he couldn't describe just how relieved he was when he saw Gordon coming. With him were Tyler and John, Amy and Carl, Alex and Jordan. Kent was just so glad, to have someone else here. Someone else to take abit of the pressure, Kent had been in the job for a good number of years and had had several different partners, but out of all of them he could definitely say that Hannah was best. Sure they got on each other's nerves, but he'd grown accustomed to the kid and he didn't want to lose, not so soon. Gordon came over, placing a hand on Kent's shoulder,

"How you holding up, son?"

"Fine, I think. I don't know about Hannah though. As soon as I'd done as he asked, he told me to get out!"

"Done as he asked? What are you talking about?"

"Sir, he was hell bent on me calling for back up. The second I done that, as soon as he knew you were all coming he wanted me out!"

"What's going on in his head?"

Gordon spoke mostly to his self. He pointed to Carl and Jordan, and motioned for them to follow him and he gingerly made his way into the apartment. Gordon moved round, the bedroom door slightly open, Gordon reached out. The second his hand touched the wood, the gunman was there. The man looked at Gordon, and pulled his balaclava down.

"There now you all know who I am!" The man threw it down and raised his gun, "Your officer is still alive, and I can't let her die...not yet. I'll get what I'm owed!"

"And what's that? What are you owed?"

"Thats nothing to do with you old man."

They were all cut off short, as Hannah let out another strangled moan.

"Let one of my people have a look at her."

"No."

"I've seen your force Gordon, How do I know your guys aren't going to come in all guns blazing?"

"Jordan, go and get Amy, tell her to bring the first aid kit." Gordon saw the look on the guys face, "Out of all my force, Amy is the least likely to come in 'all guns blazing'."

The gunman nodded, and when Amy came over holding the first aid box he smirked. Amy was a middle aged, brunette and from first glance, he was sure she wasn't a trouble maker. He moved slightly letting her into the room. Amy gasped slightly as she set eyes on Hannah. Hannah was laid out on the bed, her dark shirt on the floor; she had a towel in her hand trying to press it against her bloody vest. Amy rushed over to Hannah, dropping the case on the bed and taking hold of the towel, pressing it harder against Hannah's shoulder. She wiped wet strands of hair off Hannah's sweaty forehead; the young girl's breathing was heavy. Amy quickly pulled the case open and took out bandages and disinfections.

"Hannah? Hannah? I'm going to have to tear you shirt abit sweetie. I have to clean your wound." Amy was glad she had been a paramedic prior to joining the police force; she tore Hannah's shirt pulling it down slightly; Amy starting whispering to her. "There, it's okay now. I'm going to get the bullet out."

Amy felt terrible as the cold tweezers touched Hannah, causing her to jerk. The older woman pushed her back down, soothing her. It took a few minutes but Amy managed to pry the bullet out. She let it fall down into the first aid kit, _it could be useful. _Amy proceeded to bandage Hannah's shoulder. Amy propped Hannah up, Hannah's head hung loosely by Amy's.

"Tell him...I've l-loved the time with him."

"What?"

"I'd take it further."Hannah smiled slightly as she spoke. "John's been the best...thing. That's h-happened to m-me in a...a while."

"You're talking like you're gunna die."

Hannah didn't reply, and Amy placed her down again. Amy propped her up slightly on the bed with her pillows. She brushed the blonde's hair away from her face once more, before the first aid kit was slammed shut. Amy looked up and saw the gun man; he took hold of Amy's arm and led her to the door. Pushing her to Gordon, the gun man spoke,

"There, all wrapped up." He smirked again, "Now if that's all, I think you need to go figure out what's going on Commissioner."

"Oh I know what's going on. You're keeping one of my officers hostage and you've shot her."

"Yes, you know the basics. Go figure out why."

Gordon left the apartment with the three officers. There they all stood; just as confused as when they first got there. Kent turned to the commissioner after calling John, Tyler and Alex over. Amy kneeled down and with the tweezers pulled the bullet up for them all to see.

"I got this out of Hannah, I thought it could help."

"Excellent Amy." Gordon pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket, lowering it so Amy could drop it onto the hankie, bundling it up, Gordon gave it to Alex. "Here son, get this down to CID, anything will help now."

Gordon walked back into the apartment and stood in the kitchen looking about for anything that could help. Tyler followed suit and Kent, Carl and Jordan went to evacuate the rest of the floor. John rubbed his temples as Amy stood back up.

"John? You too have been close right?"

"What? Yea...We have been on a few dates...yea. Why?"

"I knew she was talking about you..."

"M-me?" John looked startled; he thought today he had really messed up with her. He'd really annoyed her today.

"Yea." Amy looked down, the way Hannah had spoke had really worried her. "John, I don't think she...I mean, the way she spoke to me...about things that could still happen. I mean..."

"Amy?"

"Sorry. She said she's loved her time with you, that she would take things further with you."

"It's like she thinks that she's not gunna make it."

"That's what I thought."

"I'll make sure she does, she might be giving up but I'm not."

"She..." Amy placed her hand on John's shoulder, looking over to Kent. "She also said that you are the best thing that's happened to her in a while."

Amy walked over to help and console her Friend Kent, leaving John to his thoughts. _She was talking about me? _John was sure what to think. _She might think these are her final moments...and she's thinking about me?_ _She might give up easily, but I'm not. No way. _Bringing his hands up, he rested them on his head again. Hannah was something in his life now, something...someone important. Someone he was not going to lose any time soon.

Sure John was the best thing to happen to Hannah in a while; he vaguely knew the deal with her family but what he did know was that she got one hell of a hard time off them. Hannah was the best thing to happen to John since...ever. She was his someone, his girl. That angry little kid was rearing his head and no one fucked with John or his own.

* * *

**Wow that was a hard chapter to write! Tell me what you guys thought! I'll try update soon! Reviews!**


	13. Supplies

**Thank you to amrawo for the review!**

**Hey guys I was trying to work out a time line for this Story. Hannah would have been 18 at the time of the Joker, this is set about three years in which makes her about 21; and in Dark Knight Rises (when I finally get to that part!) she will be about 25/26. John is...a year older, lets say?**

* * *

Hannah lay on the bed when Amy left. She was scared and upset and confused, she didn't know what she'd done. She didn't know what was going to happen, and she didn't know if she was going to live. She was feeling a little better since Amy had cleaned her up but her shoulder still hurt like hell! She had to figure something out...but _why bother?_ She was going to die, this was her time. Hannah turned her head to the right, a lone photo frame stood on her bed side table. Her glazed eyes stared at the picture; she could remember the day so clearly. It had been the anniversary of her mother's death; and they always, or used to have a party, a celebration in memory of their mother. An eighteen year old Hannah knelt, hugging her niece and nephew tightly to her sides.

"_Smile!"_

"_No, Uncle Rory!" A short, dark haired girl looked up at the man, "I don't want to!"_

"_Now don't pout Jess, it's not becoming!"_

"_What does that even mean?"_

"_Never mind!" Laughed Rory, "Come on Jess! You won't get any cake!"_

"_I had some already."_

"_You sneaky thing!"_

"_Aunt Hannah said I could!"_

"_Aunt Hannah, huh?" Rory stood and gazed round the room, "Well let's go find naughty Aunt Hannah!"_

_Jess followed her Uncle Rory as he strode over to Kim, a friend of Jae's. The woman chuckled a little when she saw the pair. Rory stood in front of Kim, wearing black jeans and a shirt with braces hanging around his knees; Jess stood at his hip, wearing a red pinafore over her white shirt. _

"_And what can I do for you two?"_

"_Well Kimmy Pie!" Rory was cut off short as Kim gave him a sharp look, "Why don't you tell her Jess?"_

"_Miss Kim, Uncle Rory was trying to get a picture and I wouldn't let him take a picture of me."_

"_Why not Jessie?"_

"_I don't want him to! Daddy used to say I don't have to do anything I don't want to!"_

"_And right he was!"_

"_Uncle Rory said I can't have cake if I don't let him take a picture and I told him that Aunt Hannah had already let me have cake!"_

"_So in short Kimmy," Rory continued, "Have you seen Hannah?"_

"_I think I saw her go into the kitchen with Eli."_

_Kim watched as Rory stalked off towards the kitchen in a mock rage with Jess skipping behind him. Hannah sat at the sliding doors to the balcony watching her chocolate haired nephew play with his toys, she looked up as she heard footsteps, giggling at the silly look on her brothers face._

"_You, Missy! Are in trouble!"_

"_Me!" Hannah pressed hand to her heart, "And what exactly have I done!"_

"_Supplying this young miss with cake!" Rory gently took Jess by the hand, pulling her in front. "Now she won't take a picture!"_

"_Oh Jessie Boo! You'll take a picture with me and Eli won't you?" Hannah paused, as Eli came, "I mean Eli and I were going to go down to the park soon and only photogenic people can come!"_

"_Well..." Jess ran over to the two, "If I get in this picture then we can go to the park!"_

_Rory held his camera up as Hannah pulled the two infants to her sides, the three of them smiled. Flash._

Hannah reached out for the picture frame, her mind numb. As her fingers touched the frame, she couldn't think; she winced at the clatter as the frame fell to the floor. The gun man turned round, he didn't look much older then she, late twenties...possibly early thirties. He'd pulled the hood off his head and she could see brown hair, the man looked almost boyish but just as cold. He knelt down by the bed picking up the photo frame, staring at it for a few seconds before placing it back in its place.

"This doesn't concern you. I'm sorry you're just an accessory."

"To...what?"

"I need to get..."

"What you're o-owed?" Hannah looked at the man as he nodded, "And what's that?"

"I need to get the old man's money. I'll be getting a share, but he gets most of It." the gun man looked her up and down, his cold eyes sad. "I'm sorry, but I can't back out of this now. I need you here, when he saw you...he...he knew you would be perfect."

"The perfect hostage?"

"The perfect threat to his life, the old man would get what he wants...what he's owed; all I need to do is hold the gun to your head."

"This is a-about money?"

"Yes," He looked her up and down again, his eyes resting upon her wounded shoulder, "Do you need anything?"

"Water, food, medical attention?"

"I can get you water and food."

"My medical attention?"

"You've had it."

The gun man turned away from her and to the door, deep inside he knew she would need medical attention soon. It didn't look like he would get the money soon, and the girl was the only thing he had to offer. That and he didn't want a death hanging over his head. He knew this was a mistake but he was in too deep now. He stuck his head out of the door and saw a cop. He told the cop he wanted food and water for him and the girl cop and closed the door again.

* * *

Tyler rushed out the apartment, and over to Gordon. The commissioner turned to him with haste, Tyler wasn't meant to leave the room and Tyler was one to stick the rules, perhaps the game had changed.

"Sir, I made contact! I was watching the door like you said and he stuck his head out. He has a request. He wants water and food for himself and 'the girl cop'."

"Well, Alex is by the stairs go and tell him. He'll get it."

"Sir, we're playing into his hands."

"Didn't you hear Adams? He wants water and food for himself and the girl cop. He's keeping her alive; this is a hostage situation. Whether she is a cop of not at this point is irrelevant!"

"Yes sir!"

Tyler ran down the corridor, bumping into John on the way. John continued on his path to the Commissioner, John had barely said a word to anyone. Good thing too, he'd lose his rage, bite some ones head off. John didn't want to lose his temper, yet. He needed to be here for when they got her out. Gordon turned to the young officer.

"Has there been any change sir?"

"He spoke to Adams just now. He wants food and water...for the both of them. He might be keeping her alive for the worst reasons but..."

"He's keeping her alive, that's all that matters."

"Took the words right out of my mouth, son."

"If you don't mind me asking sir, where's everyone else?"

"Alex has been sent for supplies, Jordan and Carl are scouting round the building...looking for anything that might help us with this. Amy is looking over Hannah's record, medical files in particular. Kent has been sent home, he's not in the right state of mind for this. Adams is returning to us, with the package from Alex."

John turned to see his friend carrying a large bag, which contained bottles of water mainly and a few packets of crisps. Anything to keep them going, anything to keep this gunman from going mad again and doing something worse than shooting her in the shoulder, John would go in and brave it himself if he had to.

"Blake, go in with the bag."

John quickly took the bag off Tyler and walked to the threshold of her place.

"Don't lose your temper!"

John quickly walked into the apartment after Tyler's comment, afraid Gordon would pull him back. It was weird walking through her apartment now. He'd been in here numerous times over the past few weeks and seeing it destroyed like this, knowing she was in the bed room, where they'd slept together only a few short nights before. It made him sick, knowing she needed his help, needed him and he was rendered helpless, and angry. John knocked on the door, and it was opened. John was surprised that the gunman wasn't concealing his identity.

"I got your stuff, the food and water." John held the bag out.

The guy took it, saying nothing.

"How is she?" John spoke before thinking, "I swear to god to if she dies..."

"She won't as long as-..."

"I know, I know. You get what you're owed!" John's voice dripped with disgust.

"I'm keeping her alive aren't I? I need the money, and then I'll let her go."

"What money? Who is this aimed at?"

"Debts are passed down normally."

"What?"

"Mother to daughter, Father to son." The gunman empathized the latter comment.

"What...?"

"Don't worry, she won't die," The gunman started to shut the door, and just before he did; he spoke once more, "She's alive. She's fine Robin."

* * *

**Thanks guys! Next Chapter will be up soon!**


	14. Ben

**Thanks to amrawo for the review!**

* * *

"Who...who was that?"

"Supplies." The man unzipped the bag and took a bottle of water out of the bag. "You want wanted then?"

"Y-you have to be awkward about everything?"

The gun man stared at her, he had told her that he was willing to put a bullet in her head to get the money and ere she was lying on her bed with a wounded shoulder giving him grief. She was fearless, almost. She had seen the fear in her eyes when he attacked her at the door and when she found him in the apartment but now she was hiding it spitting back with cheek and cockiness. _It's just a front up, relax. The second you put that gun to her temple she'll stop. She'll realise you're business. _He strode over and placed the bottle on the side before he grabbed her wounded shoulder. Ignoring the cry from her he kept her up and to the top off the bottle, allowing her to drink before pushing her onto the bed again.

"You know you're lucky, I just shot you in the shoulder."

"Forgave me, but I fail to see just how lucky I am."

"I could be a real sick fuck you know!" he leaned in closer to her, trailing the tip of his nose along her throat. "I could have let you bleed. I could have torn your shirt off myself, instead of letting that old chick doing it. I could use you for my needs."

"You h-haven't though..."

"The night is young." He said, he stood up and glanced between the door and Hannah, "Your friend hasn't walked away yet."

"I have many, unlike some clearly."

"Look!" Suddenly he was upon her again, hand pressed against her throat. "Just keep that mouth shut! You don't need to get hurt but if you don't fucking keep quiet I'll cut your fucking tongue out!"

"And you w-wonder why you're friendless?"

He pressed down hard for a second before pulling away and walking to the other end of the room. Punching the wall he shouted out, why was this so hard? He didn't want to kill her but she was really pulling at some cords. Running his hands through his hair, he sat down with his back against the door. He'd made this promise to himself mostly, he wasn't here to kill. He wasn't a killer, he wasn't his old man. _If you're not your old man then what the fuck are you doing here? Huh? You say you're not him but here you are some poor chick's apartment threatening to kill her unless you get the money. Your hands are as filthy as his! _Hannah stared at him from her propped up position, she was confused. One minute he was close to crying, apologizing over and over to her and the next he was threatening to kill her.

"W-what's your name?"

"What difference will it make to you?" He spat back at her.

"Alright, fine. Have it your way then. Let's sit in awkward silence knowing not a thing about each o-other then!"

"I know more than you think kid," He smirked at her, "I know your name Is Hannah Knight, I know you're 21 years old. I know you're in the police force."

"Well done genius. I'm in the police force, well no shit twerp."

"I told you!"

"Look if you were gunna kill me, you could have done it by now! You've had p-plenty of opportunities." Hannah took a breath, her shoulder was really hurting and putting a strain on her, "How is hiding in my bedroom going to get you your money?"

"Ben."

The two looked to the door as someone on the other side knocked. Hannah sat up, leaning against the head board. Ben now got up; he looked mystified; whether it was because of the sudden knock or that he told her his name, she wasn't sure. He opened the door.

"Sorry Officer I can't let you in. Hannah and I were just getting to know each other."

Hannah simply had to wait, as the officer spoke so low it was no more than a mumble. She had to wait for Ben's response.

"An officer with a mind in the gutter? Now there's a new one, no I haven't 'laid a hand on her'; but what's to say I won't?"

Hannah sat straining to hear what was being said.

"Ah ah ah; watch your mouth." Ben stopped and raised his gun, pointing it in her direction. "I'll shoot otherwise."

Hannah pushed herself up again, swinging her legs over the bed.

"No, it's not possible you can't see her." Ben quickly turned as he heard her moan in pain and tumble to the floor, _dumb bitch! The fuck is she playing at? _"It's fine; she doesn't need your help."

Ben stopped, he thought about this for a moment. Although the possibility of him killing her was small...it was still there. He thought about if he were in her position, he'd want to see someone. He'd want to see his brother before dying, or his little girl. He could kill her or might not, it wasn't clear to him yet.

"Fine. Five Minutes."

Ben huffed as he was pushed back. Hannah looked up as saw felt two hands grip her upper arms and pull her into a sitting position. Hannah felt a tiny smile tugging at her lips as she looked up into those chocolate eyes she'd been thinking about. Hannah reached a shaky hand out and ran her fingers through his dark hair as he put one arm around her back and the other under her knees before lifting her onto the bed. Once he placed her on the bed, he pulled her into a hug.

"John!"

"I'm here, I don't wanna leave you."

The two spoke in hushed voices, holding each other close. Hannah knew there was no chance the John would be able to stay nor she goes with John. But the guy had spoken to her and maybe this was her chance to get some information out. Hannah clung to him, turning her head to his neck and placing a quick kiss at the base before speaking.

"His name's Ben. He said he's here for his father's debt. That's all I could get out of him."

"Good girl, good girl." John swayed the two of them, "This isn't the last of you, you'll get out alive. You better fucking realise that."

"You don't know that."

"Yea I do."

"You-..."

"Shut up, I said you'll get out alive and I fucking meant it. I'm not going anywhere."

"You need to get the information back out to Gordon. If...if he was gunna kill me he could have done by now John."

"He's asking for money you silly girl. If he killed you that would be it. There would be no bargain. He needs you alive."

Ben strode over to the couple and pulled on John's arm. Letting go as the young officer turned to him; glaring at with a look that could kill.

"Time's up."

John quickly turned back to Hannah, pulling her close and pressing a quick kiss on her lips. The two seemed to struggle to part. They both knew this is could be the last time they see each other, rather John knew this could be the last time he sees her alive. As he stood up John spoke to her,

"You will get out."

"You b-better be there!"

"I will be."

John swooped down again, pressing a firm kiss to her forehead before Ben took hold of his arm and lead him out of the room.

"That was touching."

John walked out; he had to keep his temper under control.

"Let's see if I can get that close."

John turned, and pounded the door with his fists as it closed. _Filthy little rat. _John could feel the anger pulsing through this head and it all seemed a horrible blur. One second he was trying to break the door down screaming at sick man, _Ben_, who was holding her hostage. And the next he was out in the corridor by the elevator on the floor with Tyler and Jordan by him and the commissioner looking down on him.

"What the hell happened in there Blake?"

"Sir...I..."

"It doesn't matter, clearly far too emotionally involved in this. We'll get someone in for you. Go home."

"Sir...!"

"Officer Adams, escort Blake here downstairs."

* * *

"Ty! Ty!"

"Look john, you ruined it for yourself up there!"

"Fine but i'm staying here!"

"Do as you want but I gotta go."

Tyler turned and walked back to the elevator. Just as the doors were shutting John put his foot in.

"Look Man..."

"Shut up Ty. I got in, he let me see her. Hannah said that he told her that the money he's after is because of a debt that's owed to his father."

"Thanks. Anything else?"

"His name is Ben. "

John stepped out and back into the lobby. _He knew about Robin! _John turned round quickly to tell his friend but he was already gone.

* * *

**There you are guys! Hope you enjoyed!**


	15. Promises

**Hi guys, here's the next chapter!**

**Thank you amrawo (Hope I spelt it right!) for the review, and thanks for pointing out about the type-o's! And there is probably a lot in this one here too...so sorry! Always helps; I think I was in a rush when I was putting it up. Thank you anyway!**

* * *

"_Sir! Officer Blake has been removed from the scene,"_

"_Good, Damn Hotheads. There'll be a time when that will work to his advantage but that isn't now!"_

"_Yes but sir...he got in. He told me the Hannah had told him that the bloke had told her...hang on..."_

"_Get on with it please!"_

"_Right, the kid's name is Ben and he's here to settle his father's debt."_

_Gordon nodded; this was getting not only darker but messier by the minute. He was starting to regret sending the boy away, he knew what it would mean to her, to Hannah, to have him there she comes out. Tyler walked a little distance away from Gordon, he felt terrible taking John out like that; but sometimes the guy was his own worst enemy. Tyler hoped and prayed that one Hannah was safe and two John wouldn't do anything stupid. Gordon stationed Tyler back in the room, before leaning against the wall, sighing loudly. James Gordon was at a loss now; he wasn't sure what to do. Hannah didn't know it, she couldn't remember but he had been around during her early childhood days. He'd seen her grow, and now having her life in this monsters hand...in his hands...it was more stress then he'd expected. Gordon shifted his weight from one foot to the other; realistically he should treat this hostage situation like any other, and he was trying to...oh the lord only knew! _

Tyler remembered looking at Gordon and seeing the same heartbreak he was feeling when he first heard Hannah was in trouble, Gordon was sharing the same pain the rest of the team was. All Tyler could feel now pain. There was a pain at his side, and he tried hard as he could to open his eyes but it was so tiresome...it was such a strain. Why? Why was this so hard? He just wanted to see what was going on. Tyler could hear voices, he could hear the voices but he couldn't hear the word. It was all one big muddle. He could hear beeping and shouting and tried to make sense of it. But how was it possible to make sense of all this? None of it was connected! There was a pain in his side and loads of noises. Beeping and voices but no words, and the pain in his side. He didn't understand...

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" _

_Tyler thought of nothing as he heard his wounded, trapped friend scream. All Tyler knew was that he had took away what she thought as her hope and light in this situation. He hadn't meant to but when Amy had been talking to Blake, Tyler edged closer and closer and when he was at his limits he had asked Amy, who had spilled the beans. Tyler knew that Hannah had liked Blake but he hadn't realised just how much she truly did love him and Tyler had gotten rid of him. Adrenaline ran threw him as he ran to the bedroom door and kicked it open. Tyler could feel the bile rising in his throat as he swathe man on top of her, one hand pulling at her top and the other was just under her chin, pushing her head up. Ben had his mouth on her neck, Tyler could hardly say he was kissing her. Ben's nose ran along her neckline, sniffing her and occasionally his tongue darted out licking her. Tyler felt sick and hauled himself at the man, grabbing hold of his shoulders and pulling him off Hannah. Tyler threw the guy to the ground and as he let go and went straight to her side, he could see the tears falling down her cheeks. Tyler mumbled something to her, told her it was alright he was here and he was going to look after her. Tyler hooked an arm around her shoulders and the other under her knees. He apoligized as he heard her groan as he lifted her weight off the bed and proceeded into the main room. He was caught entirely off guard, and balance, as Ben reached out for his ankle sending them both to the floor. Hannah rolled slightly as she hit the floor and Ben tackled Tyler to the floor as he tried to rise. Hannah and Tyler could faintly remember voices in the room as the others piled in. _

"_It didn't have to be this way!" Ben screamed as he picked up his gun which had fallen to the ground, after he had kicked Tyler away._

"_And it doesn't have to." Gordon reasoned his hands up in a surrender motion._

"_I just need the money!"_

"_And you could have had it, but it's over now son."_

"_That's not how I see it. You've got two officers down." _

_Ben strode over to Hannah, cocking the gun. His finger tightening on the trigger and just as he squeezed Tyler was on him were once more, both wrestling for control of the gun. Ben had the advantage over Tyler, he was barely beaten and he smacked the handle of the gun against Tyler's jugular, sending the officer down. Ben took aim once more and fired. Eyes widening as he saw the cop throw himself over his friend. Ben stood in shock, he was sure that it would have just been a warning shot; he wasn't going to hurt her...or was he. He couldn't remember. All Ben knew was that the gun had slid out of his hands and he heard Commissioner Gordon stride over, kicking the gun away as Ben fell to his knees. Ben was cuffed as paramedics rushed in for Hannah and Tyler._

* * *

Blake had been sat in the waiting room with Drake and Amy; the two were waiting to hear how Tyler and Hannah were, when the doctor came to tell them the news; and now he sat in Hannah's room. A chair pulled up to her bed, for the past eight days there had been no sign of improvement. That didn't stop him from being there; he sat there day and night. He watched her and waited for her to wake up. It was late...or early, and Blake held her hand with his head on the bed, he kept drifting off to sleep. He was drifting now when he felt the slightest of movement from the fingers he held in his own warm hands. Blake's eyes sleepily shifted to Hannah, and he couldn't help the smile tugging at his lips as her head tossed from side to side like she was having a bad dream. He swiftly got up, running into the corridor and called for the nurse.

This was the start of her progress.

* * *

Blake seemed to be getting an odd sleeping pattern...or lack of. During the day, he continued to go to work; he had worked things out with the hospital so that if she woke he would be the first to know. During the nights Blake went to Hannah's hospital room, where he slept on the chair next to her bed holding her hand; Blake tried hard as he could to stay awake just in case something happened again but it had been another two days since she had moved. It was almost like Blake had become part of the usual crew at night in the hospital he was greeted warmly and they waved him off as he made a quick dash home before heading to work. Blake had been asleep a while, he checked his watch; it had been 3 hours in which he had been sleeping...he just woke and couldn't understand why, until he heard it again.

"John..."

It was quiet but it was definitely her, Blake quickly switched the bedside light on, and was quite down heartened as he saw she was still asleep.

"John?"

She was calling for him, and again that made him smile. He got up to go and tell the nurse, and as he did he started to pull his hand away from hers which earned another cry from her.

"John?!"

She sounded scared, he couldn't leave her. He knew the best thing would be to get the nurse but he couldn't leave her whilst she was scared. Blake quickly lowered himself back into his seat and leaned over Hannah, one of his hands still entangled with hers and the other, he used to stroke her soft hair.

"Shhhh...shhhhh." Blake murmured gently, "It's alright. I'm here."

Slowly Hannah regained her peacefulness, and as her cries stopped, Blake pressed to a small kiss on her forehead.

* * *

"Mr Blake?" The doctor ran to the young officer and he ran to her room, they had called him halfway through his shift. "She's awake Mr Blake."

"You said..." John replied, half in her doorway. "I can see her?"

"We've assessed her. You can see her now. Don't wear her out!"

The doctors' pleas fell onto deaf ears as John was given permission to see her he quickly entered the room, letting the door fall shut behind him. John couldn't help the large grin spread across his face as he saw her propped up in her bed and very much awake. Hannah had turned her head from the nurse as she heard the door open and as she saw John enter the room, she smiled. The nurse quickly excused herself; and John ran to her side. He took Hannah's hand in his own, like he had for so many nights and looked up at her, she was certainly tired still but she was awake.

"I hear...you've become quite...the regular around here."

"I couldn't leave you in here; I came as much as I could."

"Every day?"

"Of course, I stayed with you at night."

"Yea...the nurse said...you were the one with...me every time I did something..."

John smiled and kissed her hand gently. Lingering his lips on the back of her hand. Hannah smiled; she'd never had anyone who would ever do such a thing for her.

"You...kept your...promise..."

"Huh?"

"That you'll...be waiting?" Hannah smiled, as John held her hand to his neck. He let his over hand stroke her cheek. "What...happened to...Ty?"

John looked up; he had thought one of the nurses would have told her.

"He...err...died, Hannah."

"W-what?"

"He threw himself in front of you. He took a bullet for you; he died when they were operating on him." Blake saw her blue eyes water, and he quickly pulled her into a warm hug which she quickly accepted. "It's alright. We've already had a service for him."

"...Oh...when...I get out of here...will you take me to his...?"

"Yea." John pulled back and regained the position he previously took. "they've cleaned your flat up."

"I don't want it."

"Where would you go?" John stopped, he had almost lost her there was no chance he would let her slip through his fingers again. "Stay with me."

"I couldn't impose."

"You wouldn't, you're staying. That way I can keep you safe."

* * *

**Sorry that took so long. I know this is a little choppy but I needed to get this one out. The next one will be TDKR. REVIEWS PLEASE!**


End file.
